


The High School Challenge

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, M/M, On Purpose, Post-Canon, The gods are mortals, these kids have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: “We should make it a competition, just so I can win,” Apollo suggested loudly.Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother, “really?”“Yeah. Last one standing wins.”“And you, you, think you can blend in with a bunch of teenage mortals?” She asked pointing her finger at him. “The most dramatic one out of all of us.”~~The gods get bored, it's what happens when you're immortal, and sometimes they like to make things interesting.So after the war with Gaea, they decided to pose as mortal high school students at Percy Jackson's and his friends' new high school. Last one to be found to be a god wins.





	1. The Gods Become Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my Percy Jackson fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and characters :)
> 
> IMPORTANT::
> 
> So, for the names of the gods: They all have fake names so when their names are said the mortals and demigods hear the fake names, not the real godly name. However, if the name is in Italic they are saying the actual name of the god. The first instance of this is in chapter 2. Hope that makes sense!

“We should make it a competition, just so I can win,” Apollo suggested loudly. 

Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother, “really?” 

“Yeah. Last one standing wins.” 

“And you, you, think you can blend in with a bunch of teenage mortals?” She asked pointing her finger at him. “The most dramatic one out of all of us.”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, “I’m not the most dramatic.” 

She was about to respond when Zeus raised his hand, “I don’t see why not.” He admitted. “It might even be fun.”

“So, it’s settled. Who’s in.” Apollo replied eagerly. 

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite raised their hands. Hera had scoffed at the idea and declined the invite while Dionysius had muttered something about being at camp and Artemis had declined as well, not wanting to leave her hunters. Apollo grinned at them all and clapped once. This was going to be fun. 

The three who were not participating then left the throne room, so the others could plan. On the first day of the new school year, they would all turn themselves into teenagers and join high school, posing as students. The high school was where some of the seven of the prophecy and some other demigods went. Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy were the students they would be hiding from. 

Everyone agreed with Apollo, that making it a competition would be much more exciting so it was decided that be trying to hide from the demigods. The last god to be figured out would win and they only had a week before school started. 

~~

“You’re seniors now!” Sally almost squealed, “my little boy isn’t so little.” 

Percy groaned, trying to swat the camera out of his mother’s hand. Annabeth just laughed and continued eating the blue pancakes Sally had made them. 

Sally continued to tease him, “next year you’ll be off to college and then the real world, and then you two will be getting married and I’ll have grandbabies.”

“Mom!”

“You’re whole life starts today.” Sally ignored him, speaking in mock wisdom before glancing at the clock. “You gotta go, can’t be late on your first day.” 

Annabeth finished her pancakes and they finished getting ready quickly, within a few minutes they were walking out the front door with Paul, Sally waving them off. As much as Percy really didn’t want to go to school, he was more excited about this year compared to any other. Paul had managed to get all his friends in the school, how he did that, Percy had no idea. They were all troubled kids and a few of them hadn’t gone to public school in years. 

It was the first time Annabeth and Percy would be at the same school and both were happy to have the other with them. All their other friends that were at the school were the year below them but that didn’t matter to anyone, they were all going to be at school together.

“Percy?” Paul said, smiling, as they reached the entrance to Goode High School, “try not to blow up the school this time. ‘Kay?” 

Both teens laughed and promised they would try their very hardest. 

He waved goodbye to the pair and marched into the building leaving them waiting for their friends to arrive. Piper and Jason came first, holding hands and looking at the building in front of them. By the time they had said hello Nico and Will had turned up and only a few moments after them Leo sauntered over to them. 

“Excited?” Piper asked. 

“It’s a cool school.” Percy shrugged, “oh and I was talking to Paul last night and he said you guys are taking senior level classical history. We’re all in the same class.” 

Everyone moods perked up after that news, “really?” Annabeth asked. 

“How did you not know?” Leo asked, “you live with Paul as well.”

She rolled her eyes, “we’re not always together, Leo.” Her comment raised some eyebrows, Annabeth scoffed but said, “I went to the supermarket with Sally.” 

“Why are we all in the same class?” Nico asked, stopping Leo from replying to Annabeth. “We’re juniors.” 

“Paul guessed you guys would be pretty good at ancient history. Ya’ know, we live it, sort of thing. I told him he was right and last night he told me he got you guys up a level.” 

The bell rang for homeroom after Percy spoke, forcing the group to split up and go to their first period. Another thing Paul had done for Percy was getting Annabeth in almost of his classes, aside from Marine Bio which only Percy was doing while Annabeth went to a class about design. It worked for them, after the second war being apart for any longer than a few hours made them jittery and paranoid; more so than normal. 

“They’re new,” Percy noted as they sat down at a table at the back of the class. The table in front of them had nine students Percy hadn’t seen before. 

The kids were all very different, the girl on the far left had her blonde hair pulled in a tight bun and was wearing a simple grey jumper and light jeans, just looking at her you could tell she was the girl who would do well in class. Her books were stacked on one side of her and she had a pencil stuck behind her ear. 

The kid next to her was a tan dude, the kind of tan the Apollo kids had Percy thought, with bright blonde hair. He was laying back in his chair throwing and catching a yellow ball. A hipster. His dark jeans, white undershirt and plaid shirt wrapped around his waist gave it away. 

Sitting next to him was another boy, he was on his phone and texting quickly, the phone case had two snakes twirled around. He seemed the most normal out of the group, simple jeans and a striped t-shirt with messy brown hair. 

Then sitting next to him was someone who looked similar to Percy, like a distant memory that he couldn’t pull forward. He had messy dark brown hair, not unlike Percy’s, with sea green eyes, again like Percy. Annabeth and Percy looked at each, these people were just so familiar but they couldn’t place it. The boy who looked like Percy turned to them and smiled, his light blue shirt tightening around his body. 

“Hi.” Was what he said. 

Annabeth and Percy regarded him curiosity before Percy replied, “hi.”

“We’re new here.” He said, “my name’s Poseidon.” The nine of them waited to see if they would react to the name, when they didn’t they all smiled to themselves. The mist was hiding their names for them. If any mortal heard their names they would hear something different and if a mortal spoke their name, they and the others would hear their cover names. It was the perfect way to hide themselves without causing too much confusion. 

“Percy.” Percy said and then gestured to Annabeth, “my girlfriend, Annabeth. Where did you guys come from?”

“California.” 

“And you all moved here at the same time?” Percy asked if being a demigod had taught him one thing it was to always be aware of his surroundings. Anyone could be a monster in disguise. He knew that well enough.

Poseidon nodded. “Exchange program.” 

The boy beside Poseidon turned around, he looked like the kind of kid at the fancy boarding schools Percy had gone to. Like his daddy had too much so he bought shirts that cost more than a car. He wore a shirt with a jumper over top and dark washed jeans. “Zeus.” He nodded at them, they didn’t react so he guessed they heard his cover name as well. 

He pointed at three kids beside Poseidon, “Athena, Apollo, and Hermes.” They all waved, Athena at Annabeth more than Percy. She hadn’t seen her daughter since they left to fight the Romans and by the looks of it she had grown up since then. Her eyes were darker and she didn’t take her eyes off them, calculating them. Then again, Athena noted, Percy was exactly the same.

Zeus then pointed at the boy on the other side of him, dark-haired and dark clothes, something Nico would relate to. He wore dark pants with a black top and a black leather jacket. His eyes were so dark it was if there were no pupils and his hair was jet black and messy. “Hades.”

“Hephaestus.” He pointed at the biggest of the group, a kid that looked like he belonged in cabin 9 at camp, Hephaestus’s. His hair was messy as well but not in an I-made-my-hair-messy way, it was more of an I-actually-don’t-care kind of way. His dark jeans had holes in them all the way down the leg and his denim jacket had pockets all over it. 

The next kid was a pretty girl, her hair and makeup was done perfectly and her outfit was just appropriate for school. She wore a simple pink dress with a white cardigan. If the dress was any shorter she would have been dress coded. Annabeth recognized this kind of girl, the popular girl who thought she was so much better than her just because she was prettier. She waved at them, Percy and Annabeth waved back. “Aphrodite.”

“And, Ares.” The last kid on the table didn’t turn around to look at them, he just grunted and continued staring straight ahead. His hair was cut short, like a military cut, and he was wearing grey pants, a grey top and army styled olive green coat over the top. Luckily, the mist hid the dagger he kept in the inside pocket. 

“Have you gone to this school for long?” Poseidon asked he knew the answer, but he wanted to make conversation with his son. It wasn’t something he could do all the time because of Zeus and he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. 

Percy shook his head, “started last year. It’s Annabeth’s first day as well.” 

Athena spoke for the first time, “what do you study?” 

“Oh, uh- Design, English, Trigonometry, P.E, US history, Economics, and Classical.” She replied, “Percy does the same but swap Design for Marine Bio. What about you?”

“Exactly the same as you,” Athena replied, she had chosen her subjects with the idea of being in Annabeth’s classes, and apparently she had done a good job since they matched.

Poseidon nodded, “I have the same as Percy. Perhaps we will be in the same classes.”

“Perhaps,” Percy muttered, squeezing Annabeth’s hand under the table, these people were making him uneasy but he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Well, I hope to have someone in at least some of my classes, hey Athena?” Apollo grinned. 

“I’d rather die than have you in my class Apollo.” 

“Harsh.” 

Athena rolled her eyes, “that’s why. You’re so annoying.” 

“Now, Athena, that’s not entirely fair,” Aphrodite interjected, “he’s annoying but he’s also childish and idiotic.” She then turned to Percy and Annabeth, “do you have any other friends here?” 

The gods who weren’t paying attention started listening, wanting to hear about their children. 

“Yeah, there’s a few of them the year below us. Piper, Jason, Nico, Will and Leo.” Percy listed them off. “There might be others from our camp coming as well.”

“Oh, what camp?” Apollo asked.

“A summer camp we go to.” Annabeth replied, “we all meet there.” 

Aphrodite feigned ignorance, “what’s the camp for?” 

Percy answered her, “it’s for kids with special gifts.” 

“What do you mean?” Zeus asked he wanted to know what Percy and Annabeth would say to keep the camp ‘mortal-friendly’ for them. 

“We all have a gift or something. Our friend Leo can make anything out of anything as quick as you can say his name, Will is super good at medicine and healing people. I can swim well.” 

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and interrupted him, “you can swim well?” The gods looked at Poseidon, of course, he could swim well, why had she disagreed? “He’s an amazing swimmer and he likes to make it seem like he’s not as good as he is.”

“I’m not going to go bragging to strangers about my swimming abilities, wise girl, that’s weird,” Percy replied. “Anyway, Annabeth here is wicked smart. Like one of the smartest people I know.”

“One of?” Annabeth teased, smiling up at him. 

He smiled back, “no offense but your mom is smarter.” 

Athena was shocked. The gods all cast a sneaky look at the goddess, she had not expected Percy to say that. She had always seen him as a soldier, a good fighter with Annabeth telling him what to do, but a good soldier isn’t the kind to say that. 

Annabeth laughed as well, “fair enough.” She then turned back to the gods, a frown forming on her face when she noticed three of the gods looking at the girl on the far left. Percy poked her in between the eyes and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and smiled, putting the weird kids in front of her out of her mind. 

It was now the teacher started droning on about the next few months of their lives, Percy zoned out pretty fast and Annabeth stopped listening only a few minutes later. Athena cast a look behind her to see the two holding hands on top of the desk and Annabeth scribbling on a piece of paper a look of total concentration on her face. 

She caught eyes with Poseidon, who had also looked back at their children, and both came to the same conclusion. This was going to be fun.


	2. The Gods Fight Over Who's The Best

Third period was Classical history. Percy and Annabeth arrived together, the others were already there, and had saved them a table. Each table was a pair and they were in rows of two down the classroom, and their friends had claimed the front four. 

Jason and Piper sat in one of the front tables while Nico and Will were together in the second row with Leo beside them. Annabeth and Percy took the front table beside the door. Paul smiled at them when they walked in and they nodded back. 

Only a moment later the door opened again and the new students from Percy and Annabeth’s homeroom walked in. All nine of them. The filed in one at a time and each took a seat, filling the classroom. Athena had gone in before school started and made sure it was just them and the demi gods in this class. 

Hephaestus sat next to Leo (who was making a paper airplane that included rubber bands), Athena and Poseidon sat behind Nico and Will, and Apollo and Hermes sat behind them. Sat behind Leo was Zeus and Hades and then Aphrodite and Ares. 

When everyone was sitting down Paul stood from behind his desk and introduced himself, and started a speech about how he expected great things from all his class, he sent a wink to Percy, that all the gods saw, and then turned on his powerpoint. 

“Before we start the class I’d like to do a quick test on your knowledge.” Paul said and then went around handing out the tests. Instantly the writing start spinning on the page for all the demigods. “It’s on our first topic of the year, the Greek gods.”

The gods grinned at each other, this should be easy. Athena watched as her daughter smiled at Percy and whisper something to him. 

Paul told them to start, the demigods all stared at the paper and the gods were looking at them, surprised that their children didn’t know. Paul looked up from his desk and saw them struggling. “Does anyone mind if I read the questions out loud?” 

No one spoke up, the gods realising that it wasn’t that the kids didn’t know the answers but couldn’t read the questions. 

“Draw up a family tree of the main gods.”

Everyone got to work, the demigods easily finishing at the same time as the gods. Percy lent over slightly and whispered to Jason, which the gods could hear, “make sure it’s the Greek gods.” 

Jason scowled at him and muttered something in latin that would make a mother blush, Percy grinned at him in reply. 

“List the 12 Olympians and what they’re the god of.” 

Hades and Nico both rolled their eyes but answered the questions. “ _ Hephaestus _ ,” Leo spoke quietly, as he wrote, “god of all things cool.” 

Piper and Will both scoffed while everyone rolled their eyes. “Hardly,” Jason replied, “I think you’ll find that’s  _ Zeus _ .” 

“ _ Athena _ .” Annabeth pretended to cough. 

“It’s  _ Poseidon _ .” Percy argued, “water’s the coolest element.” 

“ Fire .” Leo replied. 

“How is  _ fire _ the coolest  _ element _ ?” Piper asked. 

Will stopped them, “guys, come on. Let’s be grown up about this.” They all went silent, “besides  _ Apollo’s _ the coolest.” 

Apollo grinned at his family, the gods were all looking at each and trying not to smile. They were all finding the conversation very entertaining. 

“Please, my-  _ Aphrodite _ could have any of the other gods on their knees if she wanted.” 

“ _ Athena _ is a maiden goddess,  _ Aphrodite’s _ power wouldn’t work.” Annabeth replied, their voices had steadily risen as they talked from quiet whispers to full out speaking.

Percy muttered something that sounded vaguely like, “brain kid.” To which Annabeth glared at him. 

Hades watched his son, wondering what he would say. 

“Nah,  _ Apollo _ has a sun car.” Will said, “that makes him the coolest.”

“ _ Poseidon _ controls all of the ocean.” Percy argured, “and Annabeth, how much of the world is water?” He grinned at her, knowing that she would answer his question so she wouldn’t look like she didn’t know. Paul was now watching the demigods in amusement. 

She glared at him again and muttered, “70%”

“The underworld is bigger.” Nico spoke up, “so if we’re going off what Percy said,  _ Hades _ is the best.” He grinned, a rare thing for him, “which makes sense, since he is.” 

The gods were all smiling freely, watching their kids argue about them. Hermes was laughing, even though no one was sticking up for him and Ares was leaning back on his chair with a frown on his face. His child wasn’t here but even then he doubted Frank would stick up his dad. 

“I agree with Percy.” Poseidon called from the back, brining the gods into the argument. 

Athena frowned, “well I think Annabeth is right.”

“Nah, Wi- the blonde is right.” Apollo said, catching himself since he wasn’t supposed to know his son’s name.

“It’s Will, and thanks.” Will said, smiling at Apollo. 

“Nah, he’s right.” Zeus replied and pointed and Jason. 

Aphrodite scoffed, “nah, the pretty girl is right.  _ Aphrodite _ is the best.” When Piper turned around to look at her she smiled and waved. 

Paul coughed, silencing the class, “I think that’s enough for now. I’m sure we can all agree that all the gods are impressive. Have you finished the questions?”

They nodded, and Paul looked at the paper in front of him. He was about to speak when Apollo raised his hand, Paul nodded at him and Apollo spoke, “can we introduce ourselves or something? I don’t know these people.” He didn’t add that he knew he wouldn’t be able to catch himself at some point and that he didn’t like not calling his kid by his name.  

“Sure.” Paul replied. They started from the start of the class, Jason, and worked their way through the people. Everyone just said their name so they were done quickly and Paul was able to get back to his quiz. 

“ _ Poseidon _ and  _ Athena _ had a rivalily,” the gods didn’t miss Annabeth and Percy moving closer to each other or the way Paul looked over at them when he spoke. They all figured he knew of Percy’s true parentage. “Name the two reasons why.” 

Percy and Annabeth were the first demigods to finish, no one made any jokes on the subjects. Everyone picked up on their darkened moods, they didn’t like being reminded of their parents rivalily. 

“What the Roman names for the gods?” 

Piper poked Jason who poked her back before they started writing their answers. Percy and Annabeth were whispering to each other so quietly the gods at the back of the class couldn’t hear them, which was good since they were coming up with stupid (and slightly insulting)  names for them all as they went down the list. 

“This one has three parts, name the six earliest gods parents, what their father did and how  _ Zeus _ stopped him.” 

Poseidon and Hades flinched, being inside their father was not a pleasant experience and not one they wanted to remember. 

“I really hope you don’t mind messy writing and horrible spelling, Mr. Bloufis.” Leo called out. The other demigods laughed softly and nodded in agreement. Annabeth and Will had both already accidently written in ancient Greek and had to start again and the others had written random ancient greek words throughout their english.

Hephaestus looked over at his son’s writing, Leo had crossed out the same sentence three times becuase every time he spelt at least a part of it wrong or in ancient Greek. 

“It’s alright Leo. I get it.” 

“Any chance he reads ancient Greek?” Percy muttered to Annabeth who laughed and shook her head. 

“I don’t think so.” 

Paul continued on the quiz, “which god crafted Achilles armour in the Trojan war?” 

“Gods, he was a douche.” Percy rolled his eyes, speaking at a level a mortal wouldn’t be able to hear but the gods could, “don’t do it, it’s a curse, blah blah.” 

“It was a curse.” Annabeth pointed out. 

“Yeah, and I knew that when I went there.” 

The others finished the question and Paul continued. The quiz took the majority of the lesson, mainly because the demigods would talk in between each question. Paul took the quizzes and they only had a few more minutes before the class ended so he decided to play one of the get-to-know-you games. 

Each student had to tell everyone else their favourite story from Greek mythology. He went first, saying that his favourite myth was Theseus killing the minotaur since he showed how brave and strong he was. Poseidon watched as Percy grinned at his step dad, feeling a pang of jealousy at their close relationship. 

Jason’s was Jason (the older one) getting the golden fleece, which he tried to change when Percy and Annabeth grinned at him and waved, pointing at themselves. Paul didn’t let him.

Piper talked about  _ Aphrodite _ starting a ten year war just cause she wanted to win.  _ Aphrodite _ was a little put out, it wasn’t like that exactly, but then Piper said “and that’s goals.”

Nico’s was  _ Hades _ taking  _ Persephone _ , he didn’t say it out loud but the reason was his step-mom was cool. 

Will said that  _ Apollo _ having a music contest with Marsays and then flayed him alive. When he saw the shocked look on everyone’s faces he shrugged, “what? It shows his amazing musical talent and that he’s good with a scalpel.” 

“ _ Hephaestus _ capturing his mom,  _ Hera _ , in the throne.” Leo said, “that’s badass.” The god in question smiled beside him.

Percy and Annabeth shared a sly grin at Leo’s myth. Neither liked the goddess very much. It was Percy’s turn next who talked about the cyclopes making  _ Poseidon's _ trident. Poseidon smiled, he knew Percy was very fond of his brother Tyson.

“ _ Athena’s _ birth, coming out of Zeus’s head in full amour.” Annabeth said. 

“Like mother like daughter.” Percy muttered. 

“I should have never told you that.” 

He shrugged and smiled lazily at her, “too late.” 

Paul motioned at the gods. They found it weird, thinking of their favourite stories about them. Hephaestus went first, “ _ Hephaestus _ catching  _ Aphrodite _ and  _ Ares _ in his net.”

Ares scowled and spoke up, “ _ Aphrodite _ getting with  _ Ares _ .” All the other gods sighed, they had heard this fight countless times. 

Hermes stepped in and spoke, “ _ Hermes _ stealing  _ Apollo’s _ cows as a baby.” 

“I’m sure  _ Apollo _ was real happy about that.” Apollo deadpanned. 

“He got payment.” Hermes said, “and what’s your myth?” 

“ _ Apollo _ slaying the serpent Python.” 

Aphrodite went next, “ _ Aphrodite _ answering Pygmalion’s prayers and bringing the statue to life, that’s true love there.” 

“Didn’t he hate her once she was real?” Zeus asked. 

She just shrugged, “I don’t know but he did love the statue.”

Zeus went next, “ _ Zeus _ saving his siblings. Must have taken a lot of bravery and strength.” 

“Yo-He made Kronos throw up. Hardly brave.” Hades replied. Percy and Annabeth looked at each, the only ones who caught Hades’ slip up. “ _ Hades _ myth about Theseus and Pirithous is my favourite.”

It was Athena and Poseidon's turn next, the former went first and said her favourite myth was  _ Athena _ beating  _ Poseidon _ for Athens. Poseidon rolled his eyes and again Percy and Annabeth moved closer, both gods noticed it. Poseidon was last, “ _ Poseidon _ messing up Odysseus’ journey home.” He bought it up just to annoy Athena, who had loved (not romantically) Odysseus. 

“That was a jerk move.” Athena said. 

“He blinded  _ Poseidon’s _ son. What else what would he do?” 

Athena huffed but didn’t reply. The bell went for the next period and everyone stood to leave. 

Annabeth and Percy had to split up for the period, Leo and Jason teased them asking if they could bear to be apart from each other for an hour. They laughed at first, Percy teased them right back, until they didn’t stop and Percy looked them both in the eyes and told them to stop. 

He had been told by others that he could be scary when he wanted to be, and this moment was a perfect example of that. Both boys stopped. They muttered an apology and Percy smiled at them, his face lifting and becoming happier. 

Poseidon and Athena walked up to their kids and asked if they could walk to their next classes together. The kids agreed and they split up. Annabeth and Athena walked to their design class while Percy showed Poseidon the way to their marine biology lesson. 


	3. What subjects are the gods good at?

“So, Percy,” Poseidon said as they walked to their next class. “Why do you take Marine Bio?”

Percy shrugged, “comes naturally.”

“Why?” Poseidon asked, their class was just down the hallway from the classics class so they were already walking into the classroom when Poseidon spoke. They took a seat towards the front, they were next to each other now.

“My dad’s really good at all things ocean. He passed that knowledge down I suppose.” Percy replied, it wasn’t a complete lie, it was just edited a bit so he didn’t get thrown into a mental hospital before lunch.

“That’s cool. Who’s your dad?”

Sending a sideways glance at Poseidon, he wasn’t sure why this kid was asking so many questions but nevertheless it made him weary, Percy answered anyway. “My stepdad is Paul, our classics teacher.”

“I don’t think he knows a lot about marine biology then.”

“No.” Percy replied slowly. This kid was freaking him out. “That’d my dad. _Poseidon_.”

“Your dad’s name is _Poseidon_? Like the Greek god?”

He nodded in reply.

“I guess that’s why he’s so good with ocean stuff then.”

Percy laughed at that, Poseidon smiled at his son, it felt nice to have an actual conversation with him when they weren’t on the brink of war. He was very glad that Hermes had complained about being bored and Apollo dared them to come and do this.

The teacher then stood and introduced herself, Mrs. Smith, who was a young lady but dressed as if she was a grandma in the forties. Percy didn’t have a great fashion sense but he knew that wasn’t right. and then handed out a small booklet. She explained that, since it was the first day, this was just a fun little activity on ocean life. It was simple enough, just naming some of the fish and different life cycles.

Both Poseidon and Percy were able to finish in no time, the ocean being the thing they were both best at. Percy took up drawing some of the fish from the booklet in an epic battle under the sea. Hundreds of fish against a giant sea serpent.

Poseidon smiled reminded of the first time Percy had come to his underwater palace. He had drawn the palace in great detail and the fish all looked very realistic.

“Why are you drawing?” He asked.

Looking up from his page, Percy shrugged slightly, “my girlfriend got me to start when I got anxious, it’s like a stress reliever.”

“The blonde girl from classics.”

“Annabeth, yeah.” He answered, “she’s really into art. She wants to be an architect.”

“Why are the fish fighting a serpent?”

Again, he shrugged, “why not?” He paused, “I had a - a dream like this.”

“You have weird dreams.”

“So I’ve been told.” Percy laughed. Demigod dreams, especially those of the big three, were always strange and usually scary as well. Predicting things that would happen or seeing things far away in real time.

They sat in silence for a while, Percy drawing and Poseidon happily watching him. Everytime he would finish one fish he would move onto another. Soon there were dolphins swimming around and mermen with spears helping the fish.

“So you and Annabeth are serious then?” Poseidon asked randomly.

If Percy thought it was a strange question he didn’t show it, “yeah. Really serious.”

“How serious?”

“If she would let me I’d marry her tomorrow.”

“That’s really serious.”

Percy looked up with a smirk, “I know.”

“You’re only seventeen, why are you and Annabeth so close?”

“We’ve known each other since we’re twelve and have been through a lot, like a lot a lot, together. Our relationship has always been intense.”

“Marriage though?”

“Probably not.” Percy laughed, “we’re just very close.”

“You have all your subjects together.” Poseidon noted, “that’s lucky if you’re so close. It would suck if you weren’t with her during class.”

“It’s not lucky. My dad told the school that we needed to be together as much as possible, we got a doctor’s note and everything.” Percy said, it wasn’t a lie and no one needed to know the doctor’s note was written by a son of _Apollo_ and not an actual doctor.

Ignoring the ache when Percy called Paul his dad, Poseidon continued, “what do you mean? A doctor's note?”

“Yeah. Extreme codependency and separation anxiety.” Percy nodded and drew as he spoke, “if we’re apart for to long we get all these symptoms and stuff. It sucks, so we don’t separate. We spend all our time together.”

“Is that hard?”

“What?” Percy asked, his face pulling into a frown.

“Being with someone all the time?”

He shook his head, cursed in ancient Greek, rubbed something out on the page and then said, “not after what we went through.”

Poseidon didn’t ask what they had been through, he had a rough idea and didn’t think he could handle everything. “What about outside of school hours? What do you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, at night or in the mornings.”

“Oh, no, Annabeth lives with me. We wouldn’t be able to handle anything else.” Percy replied, not looking up from his paper, he was so casual about it. Like it was just a normal thing in his life.

With a start, Poseidon realised was a normal thing. His son had always been attached to Athena’s daughter. He thought back a few years, when Artemis was about to offer Thaila a place among the hunters and how pale Percy had gotten and how he had grabbed Annabeth’s hand. Or when he was offered immortality and he had looked back at Annabeth, who was as pale as Percy had been, before refusing the offer.

Percy and Annabeth were a package deal. That he had known. But it went further than that.

They were never not going to be together. As if they weren’t two separate people but one individual.

Soon the entire page was filled up with pictures and Percy looked put out, they still had so much time before next period since they were able to finish the booklet so quickly. Sitting still was not something Percy was very good at and other kids in the class were not even halfway through yet.

Seeing the look on his son’s face Poseidon flipped his own booklet over and slid it across the table to Percy.

“Thanks.”

“Can I request something?”

“Sure.”

“You’re dad fighting a giant sea monster.”

“Paul?” Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Shaking his head and hiding a frown Poseidon replied with his own name. Percy’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape and he nodded, starting the drawing. It wasn’t incredibly detailed but still looked amazing, it was off Poseidon, with his trident glowing, making the water around him turn into giant waves that were crashing onto a snake like sea monster with three eyes.

“That’s really cool.” Poseidon said after Percy had done.

“Thanks.” Percy said and started packing up. Class had nearly finished and he had English with Annabeth next.

“What are you doing after school?” Poseidon asked.

He thought for a moment, “we’re getting ice cream at mine and Annabeth’s favorite place. It’s just down from school.” He hesitated before adding, “why don’t you and your friends come as well?” He didn’t know if the others would mind but he liked this new kid and wouldn’t mind spending more time with him, even if the new kids made him feel a bit off.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Percy thought.

Percy missed Poseidon large smile, “that sounds awesome.”

“Cool, meet us outside the front gate after school.” Percy said and then walked out of the room as the bell rang. Poseidon was happy that his son had invited him out but still, he followed behind him, watching as he basically ran to Annabeth just to pull her into his arms.

~~

Athena and Annabeth walked side by side to their next period. They weren’t talking but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. They were just walking.

They got to the classroom and sat down at their desks. The desks were single desks that could be adjusted to be on an angle, but had been pushed together so when you were sitting at a desk you were sitting opposite the other person.

The teacher introduced himself quickly, Mr. Trick, he was a middle aged man with thick glasses and no hair. He then went onto talking about the year and what the goal was. It was all very simple for Annabeth and Athena. He then told them to design a temple (Annabeth had grinned) to a god or goddess of their choice.

“Who are you doing yours for?” Athena asked. She had decided to design her temple for herself, because why not?

“ _Athena_.”

“Oh why?” Athena said, hiding a smile.

Annabeth shrugged, “I like her the best. What about you?”

“ _Athena_ as well.”

They didn’t talk for a while, both absorbed in their artwork. Annabeth drew from memory, she had designed Athena’s temple on Olympus a few years back, this design was a deviation from that one. She was trying something new. Athena was drawing a temple from long ago, it had been real at one point but the Persians had torn it down and no one had rebuilt it. No one even knew it existed.

Mr. Trick was walking around the classroom and stopped at their desks. Nodding when he saw their designs. “There is a lot of potential there. Very good going girls.”

“Thanks.” Annabeth said with a smile. Athena nodded in thanks but didn’t look up from the building in front of her. She was nearly done, only the details on the pediment to go. “So, you’re into architecture as well?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, I don’t mind it.”

“That’s cool. I want to be an architect when I’m older.”

“Have any experience?” Athena asked, knowing full well that her daughter was the chief architect of Olympus.

She nodded, “I designed some of the cabins at my summer camp last summer and-” she hesitated for a moment, “my mom owns an architecture company I’m working at.”

“So you’re mom is into architecture?” Athena asked, it wasn’t exactly her favorite subject or what she was most known for.

“No. Well, yes, but it’s just a company she owns.”

Athena hummed, she liked talking about herself with her daughter, it was fun to hear the excuses and lies they told to keep the fact their parents were gods and goddess a secret. “So, what’s your favorite period of architecture?”

“Ancient Greek.”

“Like _Athena_.”

Annabeth nodded but then groaned in annoyance, reaching for the eraser and rubbing at part of her design. She couldn’t decided what scene to do for the pediment. She looked down at her legs, sighing and trying to get inspiration. Suddenly her mind replayed when she had been stabbed in the leg by a giant in Athens.

It was something that happened more than she cared to admit, she knew it happened to Percy as well but not if the others got it. She’d be reminded of what happened and the pain that came along with it. It was like her brain hated her or something, constantly trying to mess her up even more.

Athena watched in sadness her daughter as her face twisted and morphed into a painfilled expression before she frowned and muttered something in ancient Greek, Athena hid her smirk. That wasn’t something a young lady should say.

When Annabeth’s eyes opened again she looked at her page and tipped her head to the side slightly. Studying it. Then her grey eyes lit up and she started drawing again.

“What are you drawing?” Athena asked after a few minutes of watching Annabeth draw.

“The gods fighting giants.”

“Where did that idea come from?” She asked, knowing where it had come from.

Annabeth looked up, a slight frown on her face, “a dream.”

“You dream of gods fighting giants?”

“That’s not the half of it.”

She changed the subject, instead asking if she could see Annabeth’s design. She said yes, reluctantly, and Athena stood to stand behind her daughter. It was good. Athena took in every detail of the building, staring at the design for a lot longer than normal.

Annabeth watched Athena as she studied the design. The intense look on her face reminded her of Athena’s face whenever Annabeth showed her designs for Olympus. It was almost the exact same.

“That’s really good, Annabeth.” Athena commented as she walked back to her own desk. “If you ever design a temple for _Athena_ , use that.”

Laughing, Annabeth smiled. “If I ever have to design a temple for _Athena_ , I’ll remember that.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and so flat that Athena couldn’t hold in a smile.

“You do that.” She paused as their teacher instructed them to pack up and leave their designs on his desk. “What do you have next?”

“English.”

“With that boy, Percy?”

She nodded, “we have all our classes together apart from this one.”

“That’s lucky. How did you manage that?”

“Percy’s dad is our classics teacher. He explained it wasn’t good for us to be seperated, the school listened.”

Athena regarded her daughter curiously, why was she so smitten with the child of Poseidon? “How did he manage that?”

Annabeth blushed slightly, the lie Percy had come up was rather embarrassing, “we have separation anxiety.” It wasn’t a total lie, they definitely did, even an hour was making her fill with dread and gave her a headache, but they couldn’t exactly say why they had it.

“Separation anxiety?” Athena asked in shock. She knew her daughter liked to pretend to be okay but that was worse than she and Poseidon had feared.

“Uh, yeah, we went through some traumatic stuff together and ever since then we can’t be apart for more than, well about an hour.”

“That must make it hard when you’re not together.”

She shrugged, “we’re never not together.”

“What about at night time, or even just after school?”

With a small smile Annabeth shook her head, “I live with Percy.”

Athena had to control herself, she couldn’t out herself by freaking out at the thought of her young daughter living with a boy. It made it even harder, knowing it was Poseidon’s boy out of all the gods. She knew she had gone slightly pale, she had always hoped that it was a simple crush, even when Aphrodite had showed her their bond.

It had been a wake up call when she had found out Percy had fallen into Tartus with her, just so she wasn’t alone or without him. It was no longer a crush. That much was extremely clear, to all the gods. They had all been agreement that Percy and Annabeth were the best mortal couple they’d ever seen, even Aphrodite had nodded along.

“You live with him? At seventeen?” Athena asked.

“Otherwise I’d have to live in San Francisco or Down state. We couldn’t do that.” Annabeth looked horrified at the thought of being away from him. “We’d never sleep and we wouldn’t be able to do anything. We’d be zombies.”

“Isn’t that hard? Living like that, I mean?”

She shrugged again, “yeah, if we’re apart. We just stay together and it’s okay.”

The bell went then and Annabeth rushed off, Athena followed behind her being careful not to be spotted. She saw Percy walking, faster than everyone else, towards her daughter, she watched them embrace in a short hug and then walk off together holding hands.

She then caught the eye of Poseidon, who was also watching their children walk away, and they came to a mutual understanding. Their poor children were hurt so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm really enjoying this story which means a lot of updates in a short span of time, hope you don't mind!
> 
> Also, it's total a headcanon of mine that Percy and Annabeth would have separation anxiety and be really codependent on each other after everything they went through. I think it was developing since they meet, and then after Tartus, it became a huge deal for them and became very obvious to everyone else.  
> Everything in here about separation anxiety is from websites, so I'm sorry if it's not 100% accurate.


	4. Lunch time with the gods

The gods had always been good at eavesdropping. Their hearing was better than normals and they could make themselves invisible. Plus, they had centuries of practice.

It was lunchtime and they were spying on their kids. The demigods were all sat at one table while the gods sat on the table next to them. Percy and Annabeth waved at them when the walked in, holding hands and still standing unusually close, and had gone to sit with their friends.

They watched their kids with interest as they got out their lunches and muttered a prayer in ancient Greek, it made sense to them, it was what they did at camp so they did it at school.

“I can burn the food.” Leo offered, holding his hand up. “Burnt offerings are super important.”

Laughing the demigods declined the offer and started eating. Will and Nico had started debating which one of their powers were better, healing or skeletons with Piper acting as judge while Percy and Jason were having a staring contest (Annabeth and Piper had both laughed at them before deciding to ignore them). Annabeth and Leo had then started discussing different inventions and designs they had been working on.

They were happy, but it was only surface level. When you looked closely you could see them all tense, and Percy’s hand would flinch towards his pocket, whenever there was a loud noise. Percy and Annabeth would occasionally look at each and just stare for a few moments, the sadness coming to the surface, or Will would pull Nico closer if he stayed silent or stoic for to long.

“So, ice cream tonight?” Piper asked, “Annabeth said it was the best place ever.”

“Yup,” Percy nodded, “hope you don’t mind that I invented the new kids from classics.”

Only Annabeth didn’t look shocked, even the gods looked at Poseidon in disbelief who smiled and shrugged, but they got over it as quickly as it came. The gods still looked slightly confused but still excited (or in Ares case, very nonchalant) and the demigods didn’t seem to care all that much. Will nodded, “cool.”

“And, it is the best place.” Annabeth said.

Leo held his finger up, “let me guess, there’s blue ice cream there?”

“You know me so well.” Percy said.

“Oh, Percy, we forgot to tell them what’s happening on Friday.” Annabeth said suddenly, cutting Leo off.

He looked at her in confusion before his eyes lit up and he nodded, “yeah, my mom suggested we have a slumber party, celebrate school and all.”

“What are we, six?” Nico asked.

“It’s Percy’s birthday this weekend.” Annabeth replied, her tone was steely and final, Percy rubbed her back softly. “So we’re having a party at our house after school on Friday.”

They all agreed to come, mostly because they wanted to but also because Annabeth was scary when she got angry. The gods watched in amusement, like mother like daughter, Athena and Poseidon didn’t miss the way she called Percy’s house ‘our house’ however.

Nico grinned, “is the cake going to be blue?”

“Yup.” Percy said. “We’ll even leave yours on the fire exit.”

“I think I’ll come inside this time.”

Their regular conversations started up again, the gods mainly listened to their kid (Apollo was very happy to hear of all the new medical tools Will had gotten and Hades was pleased with the way his cabin was going under renovations) or listened to whatever interested them (Percy’s story of how he got kicked out of his fourth school was particularly interesting to Hermes, even he couldn’t figure out how Percy had accidentally blown up a bus with a cannon that didn’t work).

Will was trying to feed Nico some fruit from his plate, Nico was flat out refusing but with a few gentle words from his boyfriend he sighed and opened his mouth. Piper cooed at the pair, hitting Jason and complaining he wasn’t romantic enough.

“Careful there, pipes,” Leo said, “you’re _Aphrodite_ is showing.”

Aphrodite grinned. At least her daughter could see how cute the young couple was.

Percy asked if Annabeth wanted him to feed her, to which she replied that she wouldn’t hesitate to stab him if he tried. However, the grin on her face (and the grin that formed on his) made the threat a lot less scary.

“Annabeth?” Will asked.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever spied on someone with your invisibility cap?”

She laughed before replying, “yeah. During the wars.”

“I meant like, Percy or something.”

“Why is she spying on me?” Percy asked, offended. “Besides, the only thing she does with that hat is sneak up on me and scare the Hades out of me.”

“I hardly ever do that!”

“You did it yesterday!”

“Oh, yeah.” She laughed again and lent her head on his shoulder, “forgive me?”

Nico gagged and Piper cooed, “you two are the cutest couple.”

Again, Aphrodite had to agree. Their bond was something she had never seen before, stronger than anyone else. She also knew that Athena and Poseidon wouldn’t be to pleased with her thoughts, especially if their faces were anything to go by. Poseidon looked angry, but also like he was happy that his son was okay. Athena didn’t seem to mind all that much but Aphrodite could feel the underlying tension she held.

Suddenly Leo gasped and looked up, pointing his finger between himself and Piper, “that’s so weird.”

“What?” Jason asked.

“Piper, your mom is cheating on my dad with Frank’s dad.”

The demigods took a moment to process this before all bursting out into laughter. Jason started teasing the two ‘you’re step siblings!’. Their laughter was long and loud and for a split second Athena and Poseidon saw genuine carefree happiness in their children. They looked like children again.

The gods took a moment longer to understand what Leo had actually said, figuring out which demigod was each god/goddess child. When they did figure it out the gods but the three mentioned started laughing as well, quieter than their children, but still laughter.

Ares looked angry, Aphrodite looked slightly embarrassed and Hephatues just sighed.

“So now that you’re step siblings-” Percy started,

“No.” Piper interrupted, “I don’t like that.”

“You can’t ignore facts.” Annabeth said in mock sweetness.

Piper glared at her before grinning, “isn’t Percy your cousin then?”

Athena and Poseidon looked at each and then at Annabeth and Percy who looked at each other for a moment before both pretending to gag, “I think we can all ignore the facts.” Annabeth said. “Also, we’re first cousins once removed, but we should never talk about it again.”

“Is anyone else related then?” Leo asked.

Percy pointed at Nico and then Jason, “cousins.” Then he pointed at Annabeth and Will, “first cousins once removed.” Annabeth nodded and (reluctantly) admitted that Jason was in fact her uncle and that Will was her cousin.

Hermes looked at over at Athena and Apollo, trying to work out how that worked. Athena rolled her eyes and explained, “Jason, _Apollo_ and I are half siblings-”

“Yeah, I know.” Hermes rolled his eyes, “I’m your half brother as well.”

Athena ignored him and continued, “which makes Jason, Annabeth’s uncle and since Will is a son of her uncle, her cousin.”

He nodded and fell silent but Athena could tell he was thinking of his own son, Luke, who had been Annabeth’s best friend and brother when he was really her cousin. He cleared his head and looked over at Zeus and with a smirk said, “you really get around.”

Zeus made a point of ignoring him.

Leo complained that he wasn’t related to anyone, to which everyone pointed at Piper who then shook her head vigorously, and she was about to argue when the bell went signaling the end of lunch.

The demigods all said their goodbyes and Annabeth reminded them to be outside the front gate after school and then they all walked away. Will had slung his arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked away to their next class and Jason had his arm around Piper’s waist. Percy and Annabeth waved at the gods before leaving the cafeteria.

“Ice cream?” Ares asked once they were gone.

“He invited me, makes the competition much more fun if we actually spend time with them.” Poseidon replied.

“Right, the competition.” Zeus rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Poseidon asked.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to spend time with your kid?”

Aphrodite looked mildly offended, “and you don’t?”

“We’re not supposed to interfere.” Zeus argured.

“Going out for ice cream isn’t interfering.” Athena replied.

Apollo nodded, “we’re just getting to know our children, is that a bad thing?”

“We can’t go out for ice cream with our children, it’s against the rules.” Zeus was frowning at the other gods now. “You should all know that.”

“So is a lot of things we do.” Hermes shrugged.

“And don’t tell us you don’t actually want to get to know Jason.” Hephaestus said, the other gods all nodded in agreement. It was obvious that Zeus wanted to talk to Jason yet he was trying to hide it. “We all know you do.” Hephaestus continued, “just like we all want to get to know our kids, it’s normal for a parent to want to know their kid.” Again, the gods nodded in agreement.

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to spend time with them because he knows he’ll lose the competition.” Poseidon replied, causing them all to smirk. After Poseidon spoke all the gods stood up from their table and started the walk to their next class.

Zeus shook his head. “I can assure you that is not true.”

“Only one way to find out.” Apollo replied.

Hermes nodded, “we have to go out for ice cream with our kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. Ice cream with the gods is always a treat

Percy’s knee was bouncing up and down and Annabeth was about to hit him.

“Gods, could you be anymore annoying?” She asked him, placing her hand over his knee, “what’s the matter with you?”

“I’m bored.” He replied. “This class is boring and wrong.”

They were in American History, their last period of the day and the bell was due to go any minute. He was right, once you knew that US history was widely influenced by demigods, their half siblings, it became very boring to hear the mortal side. “I know.” Annabeth replied slowly and watched her boyfriend’s face.

“What?” He asked, sensing her staring.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

He rolled his eyes, “no.”

“Fine, you’re not telling the full truth. Come on Percy, you know it’s not healthy to keep it to yourself. You can tell me anything.”

“I-” He stopped himself and sighed. “I just got lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Freaked me out. You know how I had a nightmare last night?” He asked.

She hummed in reply and nodded, he continued, “you feel in by yourself. I couldn’t get you in time. I was just- it happens often, I imagine what would happen if that had happened. All I know is that I wouldn’t be able to cope and, apparently, I love to come up with all the messed up stuff I would have done if that happened. It freaks me out, what I would have done.” He finished with his tone bitter and his eyes dark.

Annabeth placed her hand over his, “I didn’t fall in by myself, so no need to worry. You can’t know what you would do if something happened.”

The bell went a moment after she spoke and they grinned at each other, dropping their previous negative moods. They left the classroom as quickly as the could, wanting to get out of school and get to the ice cream shop. As they walked to the doors the, literally, bumped into Aphrodite.

“Oh, sorry.” She smiled at the couple before falling in so she was walking beside Annabeth. She could feel the tension within them, something had just happened.

“It’s all good.” Annabeth replied.

Aphrodite looked down at their intertwined hands, “you two are the cutest couple.” Even if they had just fought, or something along those lines, they were still holding hands. She found it utterly adorable.

“Thanks,” Percy replied, laughter in his voice.

“I think _Aphrodite_ must have blessed you or something.” She said, laughing.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other before laughing as well, “I guess so.” Percy replied, nudging his girlfriend in the side.

Apollo and Will appeared in front of them, both had almost identical grins on their faces. “Hey guys.” Will said as they approached. Apollo nodded at them as well and the five of them continued outside.

“So, how far away is this ice cream shop?” Apollo asked.

“About five minutes.” Percy replied. “It’s out of the way, not many people go there, but it’s the best place in New York.”

Standing outside the front gate was everyone else, Will’s face lit up when he saw Nico and he went to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Nico’s head. Piper and Jason were standing close to each other but weren’t touching and Leo was fiddling with some small bits of metal in his hands. Zeus, Hades, Athena and Hephaestus were standing on one side of the demigods while Poseidon, Ares and Hermes stood on the other. Aphrodite went and stood beside her husband while Apollo went to Hermes.

“Ice cream?” Percy said after a beat of, semi awkward, silence.

Everyone nodded and began to walk behind Percy and Annabeth. As they walked Hephastues struck up a conversation about the project Leo was working on (he acted as if he had no idea what Leo was talking about, so he wasn’t suspicious) and Apollo was talking to Will and Nico about Will wanting to be a doctor and his jobs at camp. Poseidon and Athena were walking behind their children, spying on them, so far nothing exciting was said, they were just talking about how they were going to rearrange Percy’s room.

The walk went quickly and soon enough they were all crowded into the little shop eating their ice creams. Three tables had to be used to fit them all in the store. The gods and demigods were sitting together, intermixed with each other.

Piper and Annabeth had been corned by Aphrodite and were being forced to tell her any gossip they had heard. Piper had none, Annabeth had a few things to share (things Percy had told her throughout the day mostly) and Aphrodite, somehow, had enough gossip to fill a book. Piper and Annabeth’s brains were fried before they had even finished their ice cream. Hermes and Apollo were listening to them, for reasons no one could understand.

Poseidon and Percy were filling Jason, Hades and Athena in on their marine biology class and talking about the different fish and sea creatures. Why Jason and Hades cared about fish was beyond Zeus and Ares who sat towards the end of the others, watching them all interact with curiosity while Leo and Hepatitis continued talking about Leo’s many projects.

“So it was actually Jenna who wanted Jared, but Eliza thought Heather wanted Jared, and so that’s Heather and Jenna stopped talking.” Aphrodite said.

Annabeth sent a desperate look at her boyfriend, who saw her and smirked before turning back to his table, “and that’s why I like cuttlefish.”

“Now, though, they realized it was all a misunderstanding so the two of them aren’t talking to Eliza, which means she probably won’t be able to go to Rich’s party.” Aphrodite continued.

Percy continued to ignore Annabeth, “yeah, dolphins are cool and all but sperm whales are where it’s at.”

“Sperm whales?” Jason asked, “over dolphins?”

“Oh, definitely.” Percy decided that adding the fact that dolphins were constantly swearing and calling out insults wasn’t a good idea, or that sperm whales would always show Percy there really cool caves that they decorated. “They’re way cooler.”

Aphrodite ignored Annabeth looking away from her and continued talking. “But she really likes Jason, who’s going to Rich’s party.”

“So she wants to hook up with him?” Hermes asked, way to involved for a grown man, in saying that Aphrodite was way to involved for a grown woman.

“Yeah, but if she’s not at the party, she can’t.”

Leo and Hephaestus were ignoring everyone and were looking at a design on Leo’s Ipad. He had designed one that monsters couldn’t detect, it didn’t do anything except show plans and allow Leo to edit them while out. Hephaestus was very proud of his son, the plans were extremely good, but he kept that to himself.

“So what’s she going to do?” Hermes asked.

“Who knows, she won’t apologize, she’ll probably just go with someone else.” Aphrodite replied.

Piper spoke up, “why can’t she go by herself?”

Aphrodite looked personally offended. “It’s an invite only party for starters, and she doesn’t have an invite. But, more importantly, you can’t go to a party alone. Especially not Rich’s back to school party. You wouldn’t be able to go to another party all year.”

Annabeth looked about ready to stab herself so Percy finally took pity on her and stood up, “we should go.” He held out her hand and pulled her out of her chair. “Mom and Dad want us back before dark.”

Poseidon held back a flinch, again, when Percy called Paul ‘dad’. It surprised him how much it affected him. On one hand he was happy that his son was happy and had a positive father figure, but it still sucked that it wasn’t him.

“Are you guys okay with getting home?” Annabeth asked her friends. They were staying at Camp and had gotten special permission to come to Percy’s high school with them. Will had gotten his license during the summer and had happily agreed to be the driver to and from school.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Will nodded and they all stood. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

All the demigods said their goodbyes, both to the other demigods and to the gods before heading off. Percy and Annabeth remained with the gods after their friends had left. Apollo and Hephaestus said their goodbyes as well and went in the same direction as the other demigods. They just wanted to make sure their kids got back to camp safely.

Percy smiled at the remaining gods and said goodbye, Annabeth waved at them before the two of them walked out of the, now closing, ice cream shop. Poseidon and Athena looked at each before following their kids out, leaving the other gods to vanish into thin air.

“Which way are you guys heading?” Poseidon asked.

“That way.” Percy replied and pointed down the road they were on, “and then that way.” He pointed left.

Athena smiled at them, “that’s the way we’re going as well. Shall we walk together?”

“Sure.” Annabeth said and they fell into a stride together, Athena and Poseidon walking beside their respective children who were holding hands in the middle.

“So,” Poseidon started, “what are your plans for the rest of the week?”

“I’ve got swim team tryouts tomorrow after school.” Percy grinned, and for a moment he looked like the loveable troublemaker he was before the wars, “and then it’s my birthday on Friday.”

“Oh, how old are you turning?” Athena asked, knowing full well how old the child was turning. His birthday was a pretty big deal.

“Eighteen.”

Poseidon nodded, “good age. What are you doing for it?”

“I don’t know.” Percy shrugged, “I haven’t really celebrated my birthday since I was like eleven, I don’t see it as a big deal anymore. Annabeth had planned something though.”

“Just a lowkey party at our house. Nothing super fancy.” Annabeth said.

“You should celebrate.” Poseidon said, “it’s a cool thing.”

Percy shrugged again and swiped some of his hair out of his face. It was getting long and he hadn’t been bothered to get it cut. Annabeth saw the movement and smiled, “you need to cut your hair.”

“I thought you liked my hair long?” Percy said with a fake pout.

“In your dreams seaweed brain.” Annabeth scoffed, but the smile gave away her true feelings.

“Whatever, you love it.”

“Nope.”

Athena and Poseidon looked over the bickering pair, while neither enjoyed that their child was with a child of the other god/goddess, at least they were happy with someone and had some to rely on.

“Please, you love me.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “yeah but I don’t love your hair.”

“You either love all of me or none of me.” Percy protested.

Again, Athena and Poseidon caught each others eye, Percy and Annabeth were so casual with the idea of ‘love’. If Aphrodite was there she would have squealed and called them a pet name of some sorts. Both had the same questions in their mind, ‘when did the crush become love for these two?’ By the looks of it, the way they acted with each other and how much they cared about each other, the answer was a long time ago.

For the first time, Athena felt sorry that Percy had been taken away for eight months. Sure, in her moments of clarity, she had felt bad that her daughter was sad but she hadn’t realized how deeply their love ran, even then. Now, as she listened to them fight about the length of Percy’s hair, she figured it all out.

They arrived outside a building and stopped, Percy and Annabeth smiled at the gods and said goodbye to them. Percy opened the door and swept his arm in a big gesture to let Annabeth go in first. She pretended to curtsey as she walked past.

Poseidon and Athena watched their children walk away. They had stopped fighting, Annabeth admitting that she did like Percy’s hair like that, and were now discussing Percy’s swim trail as they walked to the stairs and up to their floor.

Not knowing the gods could hear they talked freely, “isn’t it cheating?” Annabeth asked.

“No. I’m just using the talents the gods gave me.”

“Only one god really.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re going to do really well. No way you’re not on the team.”

“What brainy club are you going to be joining?”

Annabeth shrugged, “they haven’t been advertised yet.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Percy teased.

“No. I’m using the talents a goddess gave me.”

With that the pair disappeared out of earshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholia the ice cream chapter!
> 
> Fun times ahead!!


	6. The gods learn about the gods

“So, your results from yesterday’s test were exponential, all of you.” Paul said from the front of the class, “I don’t think anyone got anything wrong. So today we’re going to get right into it, our first lesson on the gods and why they’re so important.”

“Because they’re gods.” Ares called from the back of the classroom.

“Well, yes. But that’s not what we’re looking at, why were they important to the ancient Greeks, what did they represent? You can tell a lot by simply looking at their gods. Who prayed to who and why.” Paul answered, “Percy, who would pray to _Poseidon_ and why?”

He didn’t hesitate like he did in other classes, this was his terrority. “Sailors and coastal towns, and for protection against the seas.”

“Exactly, different peoples would pray to different gods. Annabeth, who would pray to _Athena_?”

“Anyone who needed wisdom.”

Percy whispered to Annabeth, “you prayed to her to help you find your book.” The demigods didn’t hear but the gods did and they all hid a laugh.

“So? I was asking for wisdom in finding my book and I’ve seen you pray to your dad for stupid stuff all the time.”

“When?”

“You wanted ice cream.”

“Would you two like to share with the class?” Paul asked smirking, he had been there when Percy had prayed to Poseidon for ice cream in the freezer.

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads. “Sorry dad” “Sorry Paul.” They said at the same time.

“If they get to call you that, can’t we call you dad?” Leo complained with humour.

Laughing Paul shook his head, “I don’t think so Leo. Percy and Annabeth are special circumstances. Now, The important gods were human shape, though they were able to change shape if they pleased. The gods were not only human in shape, but also had human personalities. They were larger in size, more beautiful, powerful and, of course, immortal – but in a moral sense they were no better than human beings. This is very different to more modern religions, which usually have an omnipresent being.”

Paul continued his lesson, explaining things everyone already knew about the Greek gods and their ‘myths’. The gods listened with renewed interest, it was fun to listen to this man talk about them without him knowing they were there. He said a few insulting things about them, but it made it all the more interesting, usually humans were so respectful it was refreshing to hear what they actually thought.

“A lot of the myths revolved around the gods cheating on their partners. Creating heroes and demigods who would go onto have their own myths about them. Peruses for example,” Paul said and gestured vaguely at Percy, “was fathered by _Zeus_ and then went onto to slay Medusa and save Andromeda, he created his own myth. Not all heroes were demigods, Jason and Odysseus were fully mortal but they still went on to be heroes.”

“Yeah, but why does that matter?” Ares called out. “It was hundreds of years ago.”

“That’s a good question. You might think that it doesn’t shape today, but think of a modern day hero. What traits does that hero have, what story does it have. It’ll link back to the Greek heroes somehow.”

Leo called out, “Captain America!”

“Bravery, smarts, those are both traits of Odysseus, strength like Hercules. One of his stories is getting Hydra out of SHIELD, just like Odysseus getting the suitors out of his house.” Paul said. “See, they’re different and the stories are mixed but they all connect to modern stories, does that answer your question, Ares?”

He nodded from the back of the class.

“Good. Now you’re going to be put in groups today to start on your first project. I’ve already chosen the subjects so no complaining. The project isn’t hard, each group will get 4 olympian gods to research and make a short presentation on each. The format can either be a poster on A3 paper or a powerpoint. It’ll only take a week, presentation will be next Monday, but it’s a nice way to start the topic off.”

Paul got out a notebook and flipped to a page, “so group number one, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Percy, and Annabeth.” Percy and Annabeth grinned at each other. “You can come and sit on these two desks.” He pointed at the front left desks, Percy and Annabeth’s and Hephaestus and Leo’s.

“Group two, Jason, Piper, Leo, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus. You can sit there.” Paul then pointed at the four desks on the right side of the room. “And group three, Nico, Will, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, sitting there,” the two desks behind Leo. “I don’t care how you arrange the chairs just put it back before the period ends. Once you’re in your groups I’ll give you your gods.”

The students quickly rearranged themselves, Poseidon, Athena and Ares dragged their chairs to Percy and Annabeth, the others all doing the same.

“I pulled these out of a hat-”

Percy called out interrupting him, “you?”

Paul sighed, “Percy pulled the gods out of a hat so it is completely random. Group one; _Hera, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus_. Group two; _Dionysius, Poseidon, Apollo_ and _Hermes_. Group three; _Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares_. You have the next week to finish, get started now.”

“So, how are we going to do this?” Percy asked, “I assume you have a plan.” He smirked at Annabeth.

“Well, we can either spilt and do a god each or work together on all of them.”

“I vote the second option.” Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him with distrust, “why?”

He grinned his signature trouble maker grin and Annabeth sighed, “you, wise girl, are a perfectionist so I know that you’ll do a whole lot of the work.”

“So you want Annabeth to do all the work?” Athena asked, her voice harsh and bitter.

“Nah, just the prestation stuff.”

Ares spoke up, “I’d vote staying as a group.” Poseidon and Athena looked at him with raised eyebrows, Ares hated group work. He shrugged in reply and they got the message; less work for him.

Poseidon shrugged, “let’s stick together then.”

“Let’s start with _Hera_ ,” Athena said.

“Poster or powerpoint?” Annabeth asked.

“I’d rather do a poster.” Athena replied.

Percy had checked out of the conversation as Annabeth and Athena started discussing the plan for the week. Instead he started playing with Annabeth’s hair, much to annoyance, but she still let him. Occasionally she swated away his hand if he got to annoying but other than that the group was peaceful.

“If we do a god a day we’ll have to meet up though.” Annabeth said, “we only have three days of classroom time.”

Athena thought for a moment and then shrugged, “we can meet up after school one day or at the weekend. That’d give us more time to make it look good and all.”

“Okay, so we start with _Hera_ tomorrow?” Annabeth had to try very hard to keep the dislike out of her voice. Everyone noticed it however, no one said anything of course but Percy rubbed her back lightly.

“Then move onto _Hephaestus_.” Athena agreed, trying not to stare at Percy’s hand on her daughter’s back.

Everyone nodded, it sounded like a good plan. The bell went and they quickly collected all there things and stood. The others in the class did the same.

Paul walked over to Percy and Annabeth, “good luck this afternoon Percy.”

Poseidon and Athena walked to the door but didn’t leave the classroom. Instead they watched the trio silently and waited for their children to come to them so they could walk to their next classes.

“Thanks, dad.”

“I doubt you need it, but, oh well.” He shrugged, a smile on his face, “what time will you two be home?”

“I think the try outs are an hour.”

He nodded, “I’ll be in school still, come and get me.” They agreed they would. “Annabeth, what are you doing while he swims?”

“I promised Malcolm I’d message them.”

“If you need a room you can use mine.”

She and Percy smiled at him and nodded, “thanks Paul.”

“Off to class you two.”

“Yes, sir!” Percy smiled at him and the two of them walked out of the class room with Poseidon and Athena.

~~

Environmental architecture was, while not a challenge, interesting for Annabeth. Greek architecture was all about changing the landscape to fit you, only a few cases differed from the standard template, so it was exciting to learn about architecture and the environment.

Their first task was to choose a building that had environmental problems and had to be designed around them to write a small paragraph on. Mr. Trick explained that this would lead onto them making a 3D model of their own building at the end of the topic, that was something Annabeth looked forward to, even if she had to get through page after page of writing that made her brain hurt first.

Annabeth choose the Delphi ruins, Percy had told her all about it when they got back, it was still an ancient Greek design but it was built on a steep cliff. Athena chose a hut she had been to in the Amazon jungle that had trees growing through the floor and ceiling. Mr. Trick said that both buildings had plenty to talk about.

“He’s a man of little words.” Athena muttered after he walked away.

“He is, isn’t he?” Annabeth agreed. She didn’t really mind, the less teacher intervention the better in her mind.

Athena smiled as she saw which building Annabeth was doing, “you really like ancient Greek architecture.”

“I do. It’s my favourite kind.”

“Have you been to the Parthenon?”

Annabeth looked down at her thigh, there was no scar but she could still feel the stab wound that she had gotten. Athena followed her eyes and frowned, of course Annabeth wouldn’t want to relive something like that. As much as Athena knew things, she did not know that much about emotions.

Holding back a sigh, Annabeth stared at her thigh for longer than normal but she couldn’t get herself to care. Ever since the war, what mortals thought of her didn’t affect her. It took a lot for her to care about other people know. She and Percy had so many effects after everything that happened that something was always bound to happen, a flashback or panic attack in the middle of a crowded area. She couldn’t care anymore.

She knew that Athena would probably be wondering why she hadn’t replied to a simple question, for anyone it would be a simple question, but for her? Gods, just thinking of the Parthenon made her freak out. She wanted to be able to control herself but now, it was just so … hard.

“Yeah, I have. Just a few weeks ago, actually.”

I know, Athena wanted to say, I was there with you.

“It must have been amazing.”

“Yeah, Percy and I went.” Annabeth decided to remember the kiss and his declaration of love instead of the battle with the giants. “It was awesome.”

“You and Percy went to Greece together?”

“And Italy, and Paris.”

“Paris?”

She nodded, remembering how Percy had managed that, “just for the night.” That wasn’t a lie, after Percy had helped Hermes he had taken the two of them to Paris for a romantic dinner. It had happened before Percy was taken, which seemed so long ago now.

Annabeth had a far off look in her eye that Athena didn’t like. She didn’t like that her daughter was so smitten with a boy, especially Poseidon’s boy, but she couldn’t do anything about it and she knew she needed to come to terms with that.

At least, Athena thought, at least she’s happy. In the end her relationship with Percy was helping them both cope with the horrors that she had, unknowingly, put them through. She had been the one to give Annabeth the mark of Athena that led to her falling into Tartarus and if she was going to fall in with anyone, Percy was the best person. Athena had seen them together, fighting off monsters, they were lethal.

Yeah, it wasn’t Athena’s first choice of potential son-in-law (because, who was she kidding? These two kids were in it for the long run. Until one of them died, they’d be by each others sides) but Annabeth was her daughter and she cared for her deeply. Percy was good for her so she and Poseidon would have to deal.

“That must have been wonderful.” Athena finally said.

“It was.” Annabeth agreed, “Percy can make the best out of a bad situation, that’s for sure.” Get covered in sewage? He’s taking you to Paris. About to fight giants and probably die? He’s being super romantic outside your favourite building. “Did you have anyone in California?”

Athena laughed, “no and I’m happy to keep it that way.”

“You sound like some people I know.” Annabeth said, thinking of her mother, Hestia, and Artemis. “Fair enough, it’s kind of Percy or no one for me.”

“Good, guys will just be annoying.”

They both laughed at Athena’s comment and got back to their work. They were both nearly done, just adding some finally details. Annabeth had talked about how the Delphi ruins had changed standard designs by going up the mountain and about the many different buildings that were there. Athena talked about the workmanship needed to get the houses exactly right so that the trees came in and out but nothing else could come in.

Mr. Trick came and took their paragraphs, his expression didn’t change as he read over them but he did nod. “You have potential, you two.”

“Thanks.” Both girls said at the same time, he didn’t respond and left them to collect other papers.

“So,” Athena started, “for classics, what are you thinking? Percy said you’d have a plan.”

“Yeah, I have a few ideas. I’ll try a few of them out tonight, see if they work.”

“Sounds good.” The bell went as Athena spoke, “see you tomorrow, Annabeth.”

Annabeth waved in reply and left the classroom, meeting up in the middle of the hallway with Percy who, like yesterday, pulled her into a hug and muttered something to her. She laughed and nodded and the two walked to their next class.

~~

“You’re going to do so well.” Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend. “You were born for this.”

Percy laughed and smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks, wise girl. I’m sure you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Annabeth said, a grin on her face.

“Yeah, you are.”

“Get out there and make me proud.”

“Yes, Mam,” Percy said, he stepped back from her and Annabeth couldn’t help but admire her boyfriend for a moment, constant sword fighting and exercising differently didn’t make him unattractive. “Stop checking me out and go and call your brother.”

Annabeth laughed and nodded, “I’ll be in Paul’s class. Come get us when you’re done.”

“It might take me awhile to get dry.” Percy called as she walked away from her, the confused looks on everyone else's faces was worth it when he heard her laugh echo down the hallway.

The walk from the gym to Paul’s classroom was a short one so in no time Annabeth was sitting at the back of his room with a water bottle trying to make a rainbow, she was running slightly late seeing as she had talked to Paul for a while before starting. Sensing Paul’s confused look as she puffed out sprays of water she spoke, “Iris, the goddess of rainbows, does messaging.”

“I think that just confused me more.”

She laughed and finally made a rainbow, “O’ goddess Iris, expect my offering.” She threw in the drachma, “Malcolm, camp half blood.” They had arranged she would call the first Tuesday of the school year after school, so hopefully the entire cabin would be there now.

“Annabeth!” They called as soon as the connection went through.

“Hey guys.” She smiled back at them, all the year long kids were there, four of them, crowded around Malcolm’s bed. “Who’s this?” She asked, seeing a new face in the crowd.

“This is Lily, newest member of cabin six.” Malcolm introduced her. “She arrived a few days after you left. Lily, this is Annabeth, she’s been at camp longer than anyone else.”

Lily was probably only six or seven, definitely not the standard thirteen that most kids got claimed, she had the same blonde hair and grey eyes as all the other kids, all though her hair was cut short and was messy as if she had cut it herself.

“Hi, Lily. It’s a shame I missed you.”

“Are you Annabeth Chase?” She asked randomly.

“Yeah. Why?”

“The horse man said told me that you’re one of the heroes of camp.”

Annabeth felt herself go bright red and heard Paul snickering at his desk. Her siblings didn’t seem to have a problem with Lily’s statement. “His name is Chiron, Lily,” Malcolm said, “and he’s right about that. You’ll hear stories about our awesome sister.”

There was a knock on the door and Annabeth heard someone ask that Lily go with them, she got up and left, waving at Annabeth on the way past.

“She’s so young.” Annabeth said once she had gone.

“Six.” Malcolm said, “it’s weird here Annabeth, suddenly all these little kids turned up. Four of them under eight, all runaways found by a saytar randomly. Chiron’s started a mini-club for them, no one knows why it’s happening.”

“Four under eight?” Annabeth asked in disbelief.

All of the _Athena_ cabin nodded, “the youngest was five and he had been on the streets for nearly a month when a nymph found him and gave him to a saytar to get here.” Malcolm explained.

“Are they okay?” Annabeth asked, she could still remember her time on the streets before Thalia and Luke had found her.

“Yeah, they’re all scared of us but they were all claimed the day they got here. One here, a _Hermes_ kid, one for _Demeter_ and one for _Ares_.” Bea, one of her sisters, said. “They’ll be okay. Lily is settling in already, and they’ve got each other as well.”

“Good, any other news?”

“Connor has stopped pranking people cause Travis is gone but the entire _Hermes_ cabin has decided to step in. Sam nearly killed him though, he was caught coming towards our cabin with some spiders.”

“I thought he would have learnt his lesson last time.” Annabeth grinned, she had nearly killed him over the same incident before she had meet Percy.

Malcolm shrugged, “do the Strolls ever learn anything?”

“I suppose not.” She laughed at her brother. “What else?”

“Not much, Mr. D made curfew fifteen minutes later, that’s not that exciting, you must not have a curfew.”

She shook her head, “Sally freaks out if we’re out after the sun starts to set. Is everyone okay though?”

After the war, the entire camp had been shaken up, finding out about camp Jupiter and then having to fight them, when they were sort of their siblings, had freaked everyone. They had already fought their siblings before. Not to mention the camp was actually damaged, not as much as it could have been, but still, it was home for the kids.

“We’re fine, Annabeth. No one went through as much as you, Percy and Nico. Focus on yourself and we’ll be okay.” Malcolm replied. “That’s an order from your cabin counselor.”

“Don’t get to comfortable, I’ll be back.”

He grinned at his sister. “And I’ll give you the position the moment you walk in the door.”

Paul stood and cleared his throat, motioning to the clock. Percy would be finishing soon but he wanted the two of them to come and watch some of his try out. Annabeth smiled at Paul and nodded.

“I’ve got to go.” She said to her siblings who pouted, “we’ll call again soon, look after each other. Love you guys.” They all said their goodbyes and waved as she cut through the message.

She turned to Paul and stood, “let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter!! 
> 
> There getting into it now, and DRAMA is about to unfold, one of the gods is a total drama queen soooo ;)


	7. The god causes drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE::
> 
> Regarding the names of the gods, they're using the mist so that when anyone says their name the mortals hear a fake name. If someone says 'Ares' for example, everyone will hear his fake name. If a mortal says it they say the fake name but it's written as the real name so that you don't have to remember the gods + the names they came up with.
> 
> I hope that makes more sense!
> 
> Also, I am aware that Paul isn't a high school classical history teacher but... it's fun to write him in that situation so???? I don't care about cannon jobs :)

Percy and Annabeth arrived slightly late to homeroom. She was freaking out and yawning every minute while he was trying to stay awake. The gods all watched as the pair hurried in, to the annoyance of their teacher who didn’t say anything (thanks to Poseidon stepping in).

They were just so tired.

Demigod nightmares were even worse than their normal dreams and neither had slept a full night since before the war, probably before that as well. Annabeth couldn’t remember a night she didn’t wake up, either because she had to, or because of nightmares.

The pair sat in their seats at the back of the class and closed their eyes, Annabeth had her head on Percy’s shoulder and he had his head on her head. Their parents watched with worry.

Apparently they both fell asleep there because when the bell went they both bolted upright, Percy’s hand went for his pocket, and both looked wide awake for a moment before they looked exhausted again. Percy looked over at his girlfriend, “you okay?”

She yawned before nodding, “you.”

He yawned as well and nodded. They stood and walked out of the classroom. Poseidon and Athena decided to follow them, invisible, to watch over them. It was economics, which was something that could make anyone fall asleep even if they weren’t tired, and the pair of gods watched their demigods struggle through the lesson. Annabeth fell asleep no less than twice and Percy fell asleep for a solid ten minutes at one point, Annabeth only woke him when the teacher started looking over at them.

It was hard to watch, both gods thought of these two children as being the best of the bunch, and now they were seeing what actually happened to the demigods who fought. At one point Percy was about to call out in his sleep but Poseidon closed his mouth and kept him silent.

There next class was PE, both of them were struggling to walk in a straight line, and Athena knew she couldn’t let her daughter (and Percy she thought) go out like that.

She looked over at Poseidon who seemed to have the same idea.

Deciding to step in she appeared to them with her normal looks as they walked down the now empty corridor.

“Mom?”

“Hi Annabeth. Hi Percy.”

Percy bowed his head, “Lady _Athena_ , how can we help you?”

“You can’t.” She said, “I’m here to help you two. I can see how tired you are.”

“It’s okay, mom.” Annabeth said, she didn’t want her mom to worry or to know that she was struggling. “We’re okay.”

Athena tried not to laugh, “so you’re happy to go and do PE?”

“Sure.”

“Was that a question?” Athena asked, “I’m here to help. You two are going to sleep for an hour, I’m going to make sure it’s okay.”

They looked at each other uneasily, “we have our lesson, Lady _Athena_.” Percy said.

“I’m sure you two can skip an exercise lesson.” Athena replied, “go to sleep, I’ll wake you before your next period.”

“Thank you.” They both said at the same time, the promise of sleep, even a little, was too good to give up. Athena watched as they went and broke into a janitor’s closet. She was about to leave to make sure the coach wouldn’t notice their absence when she saw Poseidon standing next to the door. He winked at her, she smiled back.

Turns out they did have something in common, they both loved their children.

~~

“You two look like zombies.” Leo said when Annabeth and Percy walked into the room. Percy turned and glared at him, feeling a little satisfied when Leo shrunk back in his seat.

“They look they just woke up.” Piper said, both her and Aphrodite noticed the messed up clothes and hair. “Or they just-”

“No.” They both cut her off. Percy lowered his voice so he was talking to the demigods, and Paul, who was standing beside them. The gods, of course, heard him, “ _Athena_ came down when we were going to PE and let us take a nap.”

Paul looked thankful, “good.”

“Haven’t been sleeping?” Will asked. “I’ve been experimenting on different sleeping pills that will hopefully knock a demigod out for the night.”

Annabeth laughed lightly, “those would be helpful.”

“When was the last time you had a full night sleep?” Will asked them.

“Before Percy was taken.” Annabeth said at the same time as Percy said, “before I was taken.”

Will looked troubled, if only his dad was here, he’d know what to do. “And you don’t sleep even when you’re together?”

They shook their heads as the door opened and the last people walked in, Apollo and Hermes came in with grins on their faces. The gods groaned, knowing they had just done something stupid.

Paul cast a worried look at Percy and Annabeth before telling everyone to get into their groups again to continue working on their projects. Athena was the one doing the work. Annabeth was trying to help but would occasionally slur her words or just stop speaking, Percy was no better, he was trying to talk about _Hera_ but messed up and talked about _Artemis_ instead.

“You two okay?” Poseidon asked, they had just slept, shouldn’t they be okay? It was almost the end of the lesson but they had just had an hour sleep, so they should have been re-energized at least a little.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded, “I think I’ve about four hours sleep in the last week.” He tried to laugh but his head just rolled back and he ended up looking at the ceiling, trying to stay awake.

“Percy?” Annabeth muttered, she didn’t look much better. Her eyes were unfocused and she couldn’t hold a pen anymore.

Apollo and Will looked over to them in concern. Sleep deprivation was intense and could harm a person badly. Both their minds were racing. After twenty four hours a person’s mind would be hazy and some mild side effects, nothing a demigod couldn’t handle. After two sleepless days and nights, the body will start to shut down. At seventy hours the person could start hallucinating, and with what they had seen, that wouldn’t be okay.

“Yeah?” Percy replied, much later than normal.

“I don’t know.”

Now all the gods were watching the pair, a few of them didn’t really care, but the majority had grown to like these two. Poseidon, Athena and Apollo were watching them the most intently.

“Do you see that?” Percy asked Annabeth. Apollo was about ready to jump up and help them, as was Will.

“What?” Annabeth replied, her voice was slurred and soft.

“Bob.”

All the demigods were watching them. As was Paul.

“No?”

“Bob the Titan.”

“I know who. He’s not here.” That was the most formed sentence Annabeth had said all lesson. At least, everyone thought, Annabeth wasn’t having hallucinations. “That’s Luke.”

Will jumped up from his seat, Paul didn’t stop him, and he went over to the two. He didn’t really care about the other students at the moment, his focus was on the two in front of him. “They need to go home and sleep.”

“We can’t.” Annabeth said lazily. “I’m fine.”

“Really?” Will asked her, “what’s your name?”

She didn’t answer and then looked like she was about to cry, “I don’t know.”

“I’ll sign them out.” Paul said, he turned to the gods, “I’m sorry about all this, just stay here until the bell goes.”

Then Jason picked up Annabeth and Leo and Nico took Percy. Will and Piper went with them as well. Percy was trying to get out of their arms, saying he could walk, but he then started calling Leo Nico and Nico, Leo so they didn’t let him go.

Piper took Paul’s phone and texted Sally, telling her to come and get them. Luckily she wasn’t at work or school so she was able to drive their car to pick them up.

The gods all turned themselves invisible to mortals and followed behind

“Do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?” Will asked as they walked. “To monitor them.”

“That’s fine.” Paul said hastily. Luckily, he and Sally had temporary guardianship over Annabeth so he was able to get them both out easily. Will, however, wasn’t allowed to leave without permission from his guardian, which was technically still Dionysus.

Hephaestus told the others he’d get him to agree and disappeared, a few moments later the office lady called camp. She had been hesitant to but Apollo had changed her mind with a quick click of his fingers.

Dionysus answered on the second ring and after a few tense moments the lady hung up the phone and nodded. Saying that Will, and only Will, could leave. However, she did allow the other boys to help Percy and Annabeth (who had fallen asleep) to the parking lot where Sally was going to come and pick them up.

Sally arrived shortly after and the gods watched as the demigods loaded Percy and Annabeth into the car and Will got in the front with Sally. Then the bell went and Paul ushered the rest of the demigods back in to the building.

~~

The next day Percy and Annabeth walked into the room normally. Athena and Poseidon let out a sigh of relief. Percy had just said something and Annabeth was rolling her eyes in return.

When they sat down they looked over at the gods, Percy spoke first, “sorry about yesterday.”

“We were really tired.” Annabeth said. “And sorry we weren’t very helpful with the project.”

“It’s fine.” Athena replied, “I was able to finish _Hera_ yesterday and I started on _Hephaestus_. How are you two?”

“Fine, we slept all day and night.” Percy replied, thanks to Will and a bag of untested sleeping pills that was delivered to Percy’s house thanks to Hermes Express. Turns out the pills work well.

“We’ll have to see how we are in classics.” Annabeth laughed. Truly they did feel okay now, they were still tired but she remembered her name and how to hold a pen so she felt like she was doing okay. Hopefully the pills continued to work so they could sleep tonight as well.

Economics flew by, without incident, as did PE, which was a subject both of them excelled at. Running especially, it was even easier without armour and climbing some rope wasn’t nothing compared to climbing a wall overflowing with lava.

There school was trying something new (thanks to _Ares_ coming down and convincing them), learning how to use weapons in class. It was optional and you had to be allowed in, not many people had passed the fitness test, but Percy and Annabeth had, a long with some of the gods. Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Zeus were the only ones who had wanted to get in. All of the other demigods got in for the year bellow.

After PE, (which was normal, they started weapons next week, and it was a week-on week-off situation, so they would also be doing normal PE) they went to classics.

Paul looked at them cautiously when they walked in but relaxed when they looked fine. The two of them sat with their group and started working on their presentation. Athena hadn’t been lying, she had managed to finish Hera’s to perfection and had already started Hephaestus. It was easy for her, she had been there, Hera was basically her step-mom.

When he thought the gods weren’t looking Percy lent over and whispered, “does this make Hephaestus your step uncle?”

“What?”

“Does it?”

“Uh, yeah. _Athena_ and _Hephaestus_ are step siblings, so he’s my step uncle.”

Percy thought for a moment and then said. “That makes Leo your step cousin.”

“I suppose it does.” Annabeth said, “you can tell him he is related to some one then.”

“Does that mean he’s related to Jason?”

“Step uncle. He’s also step cousins with Will.”

“That’s cool.” Percy replied before getting back to work.

They were on _Hephaestus_ ’ family life, it was a bit awkward to write about people you knew as if they weren’t real. They had talked about his forgers (adding details from their own memories) and how he got back at _Hera_.

“So, his wife cheated on him with _Ares_ ,” Ares said rather loudly, everyone in the room heard him, “I guess that shows he was pretty lame, the goddess of love can’t even love him.”

Aphrodite looked slightly angry while Hephaestus just sighed, they were in the same group, so they were sitting next to each other when Ares spoke.

“Write that down Athena, that he was the lamest and ugliest of the gods.” He could have used more decorative insults but he was around kids. Not that he cared. If Heista found out, he’d be in for a yelling. That was no something he wanted.

“I’m not writing that Ares.” Athena replied.

“Why?”

She glared at him while Poseidon looked awkwardly between the two groups.

“You can’t not listen to facts.” Ares said, he was making the tension in the room rise. He could tell that the demigods were being affected. Athena continued to glare at him.

“There are no facts to support that claim.”

Ares rolled his eyes. Annabeth was squirming in her chair, the tension making her antsy while Percy started to get angrier and angrier. Jason was the same. All of them were either getting angry or anxious.

“I’m sure there is.” Ares replied. “Like, all the myths.”

“Well, all the myths put Ares as a brainless, idiotic, killing machine. So are those right as well?” Athena asked, watching Annabeth out of the corner of her eye.

Leo was tapping his pen on the desk while he watched the conversation. Jason suddenly stood up. “Can you not be so annoying?”

“What the hell?” Leo replied also standing, already angry thanks to Ares.

“Your tapping is so annoying, can you not?” Jason glared at him. “You’re always so annoying.”

Piper stood now, along with Percy who was ready to get Jason under control if needed, “Jason!” She shouted at her boyfriend.

Paul also stood but Ares made him sit back down, he manipulated the mist so Paul thought they were being good kids and all sitting down. Athena saw what he had done and glared at him before glancing at the kids, surely they would realize what was happening. Until, she realized, they were so overcome with Ares’ emotions they couldn’t see clearly.

“Stay out of it Piper!” Jason shouted back.

“Don’t speak to me like that.”

“Then leave me alone, for once; do as you’re told!”

Aphrodite was about to yell at the boy, no one spoke to her children (or anyone) like that, when Annabeth stood up and yelled, “don’t speak to Piper like that.”

“You can stay out of it to.”

“Don’t speak to Annabeth.” Percy growled out at him.

“Oh, I forgot, she’s so special, just like you.” Jason shouted rolling his eyes, “my dad is bigger and better, so maybe you shouldn’t act so high and mighty.”

Ares was watching the fight with the other gods in glee. This is what he loved. Senseless fighting. It was even better between friends or family.

Percy was bristling with anger, “I don’t act high and mighty because of who my dad is, I don’t need to use his status to lift myself up. I do that by myself.” He retorted.

Annabeth laughed, “unlike some people.”

“I don’t need to use my father-”

“You sure like to!” Percy cut in.

“Oh shut up, both of you!” Nico yelled.

Both boys turned to look at him. Jason spoke, “don’t cut in Di Angelo. This isn’t your fight.”

“What? The fight between the three brothers?” Nico replied, “that’s my fight as well.”

“No, it’s not. You’re just a kid.”

“Don’t call me a kid.”

Jason scoffed, “then don’t act like a baby.”

“I’ve been through a lot more than you, Mr goody two shoes, so maybe you shouldn’t be so dismissive.” Nico replied.

“You’ve gotten us into more trouble than you’re worth.”

Will, who hadn’t been as badly affected, glared at Jason. It was a calculating glare, as if he was analyzing Jason. “You should stop, Jason.” He said, his voice was calm but it held a lot of anger.

It freaked the boy out but not enough, he continued to insult him. “If you hadn’t been captured we might have had more time.”

“I didn’t want to be captured! Maybe you could have used your flying powers and saved Annabeth and Percy. That might of been helpful, everyone on that ship knew those two were the leaders.”

“Leave it Nico, it’s fine.” Percy said, “Jason just needs to learn his lesson.” He tilted his head to the side and grinned at Jason. Ever since the war he knew how to use his expression to win people over, or in other cases to scare them.

It worked for a moment, Jason didn’t retort, but then Ares raised the anger in the room again and Jason snapped back. “I don’t need to learn anything from you, I was praetor of camp Jupiter.”

Percy laughed, a sound that chilled everyone in the room, gods included, “oh yeah? So was I.” He turned to Annabeth, “what did camp do when I went missing?”

“We looked for you everywhere.” Annabeth replied.

“And Jason, what did camp Jupiter do when you went missing?”

“There are rules in place Jackson, unlike your Greek camp.”

“The greek camp that not only beat the Roman camp, also beat Kronos? That camp?” Percy asked with fake innocence. He was about ready to punch Jason, they had even moved so they were standing much closer than before.

Jason looked furious for a moment then his face cleared, as did everyone else's. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other in confusion while Jason apologize to Leo and Piper. They both accepted simply because they didn’t know what had come over them.

Annabeth’s face changed from confusion to realization and she turned to Percy. He still looked confused, “diner, on the way to L.A. Tunnel of love or whatever.” Was all she said, his face cleared. While the others still looked confused.

The gods were all glaring at Ares, they didn’t want to be found out yet, and Percy and Annabeth both knew that he had affected them. Annabeth didn’t miss that they were all glaring at Ares.

“Dude, I’m sorry.” Percy said to Jason.

“Yeah, same.” Jason replied. “I don’t know what came over me, so sorry.”

The demigods seemed to all be back to normal, and they also seemed to remember the other kids in the class. The gods hadn’t moved and were no longer glaring at Ares, who still looked smug. The demigods looked around uneasily for a moment before just sitting down in their seats and continuing to work on their projects.

Athena made sure that Ares was silent the rest of the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's total one of my headcanons that Ares likes to stir problems like this for fun.
> 
> Also, the sleep deprivation thing was all from Google and my (one time) experience, I stayed awake for 35 hours and I based them on that plus what Google said.


	8. The gods listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> how are you?  
> that's good  
> I'm back!  
> Plus I'm a year older now so that's cool... I'm now the same age as Percy/Annabeth in HoO and have done nothing as cool as them  
> Enjoy!

“Oh I’m sure that’s what’s happening.” Annabeth scoffed.

“It is.” Percy nodded solemnly.

“Stop being an idiot.”

“I’m not. I’m being serious.”

“You’re holding back laughter.”

Percy grinned at her, “yeah you’re right. I doubt it.”

It was lunch time and all the demigods were sitting at their regular table eating, like always they had said a little prayer to their parents, force of habit mostly. Percy and Annabeth had been bickering for a while.

Jason and Piper looked over to them, “what’s going on?” Jason asked.

“Percy was just saying that the reason for a whole lot of little kids being claimed is that the gods are trying to show off how many kids they’ve got.” Annabeth explained, “and if that’s the case, your dad is losing.”

He shrugged, “I’m cool being an only kid. Besides, we know the real reason.” Annabeth looked down, Percy gripped her hand and smiled softly at her.

“What’s the reason?” Jason asked.

“Ugh, I forgot you were Roman.” Percy replied with mock disgust. “The first Titan war, kids were influenced by him because they were angry at their parent for not caring about them. These kids aren’t gonna feel like that ‘cause they were claimed even early than others.”

Even Leo didn’t have anything to say to that. The gods on the other table looked a little ashamed. He wasn’t wrong.

“Can I ask a question?” Piper asked, “why didn’t you guys go over to the other side?”

The gods perked up, especially those with kids at the table who had fought. Athena, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo.

“Oh, easy,” Will replied, “I never felt like my dad didn’t care. No children of _Apollo_ went to the other side.”

Apollo didn’t hide the proud look on his face.

“I didn’t care about the war until the very end, Percy convinced me to help them. I wouldn’t of been on either side.” Nico said.

Hades didn’t know what to think, his son hadn’t had the best childhood.

“I stayed because Luke wasn’t Luke anymore, I couldn’t trust him, plus I couldn’t go against my camp, I had grown up there. Also, I was going to fight with Percy, and he stayed.”

“Wait, if he had changed sides you would have?” Piper asked.

Percy shrugged, “if Annabeth had changed I would have. It wasn’t loyalty to the gods that kept me on camp’s side, it was that unleashing him wasn’t a good idea.”

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other. Their kids cared more about each other than them, much more.

“Besides, Luke tried to kill me, like a lot, why would I fight with him?” Percy continued.

“Lots of people have tried to kill you.” Annabeth said randomly.

“True. I wouldn’t fight with them either.”

Jason raised his hand, “I tried to kill you.”

“You were under mind control, plus you’re no match to me.” Percy shrugged. Jason and Piper looked slightly offended but the others all seemed to agree with the statement.

After a moment Jason nodded, “I guess so.”

Zeus looked a little ticked off. Poseidon looked pretty smug.

“So,” Will said, changing the subject, “Percy, when do you find out about swimming?”

“The list goes up tonight.” Percy replied.

Annabeth scoffed again, “you already know!”

“No.”

She turned to the others, “the coach said to him that there was no way he wouldn’t be on the team. What reason would there be that you wouldn’t be on that list?”

Percy smiled at her, “will you come to my competitions?”

“You know I will.”

“You can be my cheerleader!”

“I’m not coming anymore.”

He pouted, “aw. Who will cheer me on?”

“Jason.”

“Don’t involve me.” Jason said.

“See, I need you Annabeth.”

“Don’t pout.”

“Please.”

“You know I’ll be there.”

“‘Cause you love me.”

She rolled her eyes, “yes. Now shut up.”

“You two are literally the cutest people in the world.” Piper said, grinning, her mom agreed. The relationship Percy and Annabeth was true love. “And talking about cheering Percy on, I was invited to the cheer tryouts today. I said that I might try out, I’d have to think it over. They said I had to make up my mind by lunch so I said yes. Also, I signed you up Annabeth.”

“What?” Annabeth nearly yelled.

Piper didn’t look guilty, she grinned at her. “I wasn’t going to sign myself up but then I saw there were two more places on the sheet so I signed you up as well.”

“No way.”

“Oh come on Annabeth, just try out. It’ll be fun! Everyone else is joining a club. We can be cheerleaders together. You might not even get in, it’s just a try out.”

Annabeth looked annoyed, and slightly nervous, “I don’t want to.”

“Come on!”

“You don’t even like stuff like that.” Annabeth said.

Piper shrugged, “I’m a daughter of _Aphrodite_ , I thought it’d be fun to live up to the stereotype for once.”

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn't want to.” Percy inputted. Annabeth smiled at him.

Grinning, Piper casually said, “she’ll get a cheerleading outfit.”

“Babe, I think you should try new things. You might love it.”

“Traitor.” Annabeth scowled.

“Tryouts are tonight.” Piper said, “and before you say ‘it’s Percy’s party’ the tryouts finish before the party so you’re fine.”

She groaned, “fine.”

Percy and Piper grinned. “Oh,” Piper said, “I lied, I didn’t put down two names. Will, you’re coming to.”

“Why?” Will asked, he wasn’t angry or annoyed, just highly confused.

Leo spoke as well, “I’m offended you didn’t pick me.”

“They needed a male, _Apollo_ is the god of the arts right? You’d have some rhythm. Plus you’re strong. And if someone gets injured you’ll be there.” Piper replied, ignoring Leo.

He shrugged, “I don’t have rhythm but I’m in.”

Nico raised his hand, “does Will get an outfit as well?”

~~

Percy and Annabeth were walking back to their house, hand in hand, blood covered their clothes and both had injures covering them.

“We’re late to my party.” Percy said.

“At this point I couldn’t care less.”

After school they had gone to the gym, where Percy found out he was on the swim team, and where Annabeth had her tryouts. Percy had sat in the bleaches and watched as she, Piper, and Will dominated the other students. All their training in fighting had paid off.

The head cheerleaders had gone up to them and told them they were going to be on the squad, no matter what. Annabeth had actually enjoyed herself, more so than she thought she would at least, and had been happy to get on the team.

Once it was finished they parted ways with Piper and Will who had to race back to camp to grab there things for Percy’s party. Percy then took Annabeth out for an ice cream to celebrate the both of them.

They went to the same place as they had taken their friends and started walking back home while eating. A few minutes after they started walking they heard a scream from down an alley and both rushed to the sound.

Standing in between them and a lady with a baby was a Laistrygonian Giant. Percy had sighed loudly and drawn his sword. “All I wanted was some ice cream with my girlfriend, was that to hard.”

Annabeth laughed lightly and bought her sword out it’s holster. The giant turned around and seemed to recognize them. He started speaking, boasting and explaining how he would kill the two of them.

“Look.” Percy interrupted, “I’ve got a party to get to, can we hurry this up?”

The giant seemed even angrier now and roared before charging. It was nothing they hadn’t fought before, it was hard, but in a few minutes they were standing watching the giant explode into dust around them. Percy had been thrown into a wall, his entire body hurt, while Annabeth had barely missed a knife to the head and now had a steady stream of blood running down her left cheek.

“You’ve got something on your cheek.” Percy said.

She laughed then winced, “ow.”

“Got any ambrosia?”

“Yeah.” She dug through her bag and pulled out a small bag, she broke a piece of for Percy and herself. They felt better instantly but Will would have to check over them when they got back.

The baby whimpered and both teens turned to look at them. The lady was pale and shaking, she was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall.

“What just happened?” Annabeth asked her softly.

“A-A giant. It was a giant.” She whimpered.

“She’s clear-sighted.” Percy sighed.

Annabeth smiled at her and took a few steps towards her, tucking her sword away. Percy followed her lead and stood beside Annabeth. “It’s going to be fine, he’s gone.” Annabeth said.

“He exploded.”

“That’s what happens to monsters when they die.” Percy nodded. “You and your baby are safe now.”

She didn’t move.

“Where do you live?” Annabeth asked. The lady rattled off her address without really thinking about it. “Do you want us to take you home?”

The lady nodded. Annabeth approached slowly and helped her up, Percy took her handbag off her and the two of them escorted her to her house. Along the way they explained what had happened, and what to do if it happened again. Their advice; run. By the time they got her home she had calmed down and thanked them both with some brownie she had made earlier.

Now they were walking back to their house, hand in hand, blood covered their clothes and both had injures covering them.

“We’re late to my party.” Percy said.

“At this point I couldn’t care less.”

Percy laughed and then sighed in relief when they arrived on his street. The ambrosia had helped by he was still in pain and he could tell Annabeth was as well, Will would have something for them.


	9. The gods give

“Hey mom.” Percy said as they walked into the apartment. Everyone was already there, sitting on the sofas on the floor. Even Tyson had come up for the party and Grover had managed to get there as well. Percy smiled at his brother and his best friend before Sally rushed over.

“Percy! Annabeth!” Sally yelled, pulling them into a tight hug but then letting go when they both groaned.

Will was already standing up with his medical bag at the ready. “What happened?” He asked, as they sat down on the sofa.

“Canadians.” Annabeth muttered as Will wiped the blood from her face. She winced when the antiseptic wipe touched the gash.

“Um, forgive me, but Canadians did this?” Paul asked.

Letting out a small chuckle, Percy shook his head, “Laistrygonian Giant.”

“Like from the Odyssey?”

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Tyson whimpered, “balls of fire.”

“Yeah.” Percy nodded. “Tyson defeated a few of them a few years back. Before I even knew we were brothers.”

“Oh yeah, I seem to remember they were friends with a bully at your school or something.” Annabeth said.

“Sort of.” Percy agreed.

Tyson whimpered again, “he ate your picture.”

A blush formed on Percy’s cheeks while Annabeth giggled.

“What?” Piper asked. “A Laistrygonian Giant ate your picture?”

“No, this douche who liked to mess with Tyson ate my picture, it was in my book, and he didn’t eat, he ripped up to make spitballs.”

Grover grinned, “what was the picture?”

“Annabeth.”

“Even before you were together you were together.” Grover sighed. “It took them so long to realize it.”

“I knew I liked her, I just didn’t know what to do about it - ow!”

“Sorry!” Will apologized and handed Percy some more ambrosia. He finished patching them up and declared they would be fine with a day or two of resting.

Jason cheered, “so we can party?”

Sally laughed and went into the kitchen with Paul to grab some food. Grover and Tyson both gave Percy and Annabeth a hug. Everyone was chatting and just having a good time, retelling stories (Paul loved those, Sally not so much) Tyson and Grover explained what they had been up to. Sally read out a letter Hazel and Frank had sent them all. It was a good time, they were all happy.

A knock sounded on the door. Percy and Sally shared a look, they both shrugged, neither had invented anyone else. Paul got up and answered the door.

Percy was facing away from the door, and was talking to Tyson, who’s face lit up when he saw who it was. “Daddy!” He yelled and ran to hug _Poseidon_. Percy turned and watched as his dad hugged Tyson back and congratulated him on his promotion in the forgers. Tyson’s smile was blinding after that.

 _Poseidon_ was wearing his normal attire, beach shorts and a simple t-shirt. His trident was the size of a fork and was sticking out of his short’s pocket. He smiled at everyone in the room.

“Hi, Sally.” _Poseidon_ said once Tyson had detached himself.

“Hello, _Poseidon_.” Sally smiled, Paul went slightly white.

“Blofis.” Poseidon nodded. “Good to see you.”

Paul looked slightly dazed but nodded back, “you to.”

“Percy.” Poseidon smiled. “Can we talk.”

He nodded back, Poseidon wrapped his arm around Percy’s shoulder (all the other demigods bar Annabeth looked shocked at how casually he was with Percy) and he steered Percy into his and Annabeth’s room. The room was simple, a double bed in the middle with two chests of drawers against one wall but pictures covered the walls. Only one wall, the wall with the door, had no pictures. Pictures of them, their friends, family, camp, the picture used when Percy was a wanted criminal and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Ares standing outside a diner.

“It’s a running joke.” Percy said when he saw Poseidon looking at it. “Annabeth teases me about it.”

“A daughter of _Athena_ and a son of _Poseidon_ sleeping in one room.” Poseidon chuckled and continued looking at the pictures. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Bound to happen at some point. Statistically speaking.” Percy shrugged.

Poseidon hummed, “probably. I’m just glad it’s my favourite son.”

“I’m still your favourite?” Percy asked with humour.

“I think any child that can save the world twice becomes the favourite instantly.” He was looking at a photo of Percy and Annabeth underwater.

Both of them sat on the bed. “How are you Percy?”

“Fine.”

“Really? You fight Kronos alone, you fight the earth itself, you go through Tartarus, something the gods don’t do, and you’re fine.” Poseidon replied. “I doubt it. I know you don’t like talking about it, you don’t want to worry anyone, but you don’t have to worry about that right now.”

Percy broke down at his father's words. He didn’t mean to start crying, he didn’t like crying, especially in front of his dad. But it felt good, to say everything he was feeling. Not having to worry about worrying the other person. He talked about the nightmares, the flashbacks and the anxiety that all got so much worse after they saved camp half-blood. He talked about having to settle back into mortal life, which was proving more difficult than ever before. He talked about his fears and insecurities, the worry of the future that was ever present.

Poseidon stayed silent throughout, listening intently to his son. Zeus had tried to get him to leave Percy alone, and he had told his brother to shove off, Percy had been through more than anyone else, besides Annabeth, to save the gods and the world. Poseidon owed him at least a visit.

“Sorry.” Percy said when he stopped rambling.

“What for?”

“Acting like a baby.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the strongest person I know, gods included.”

He laughed, “what do you mean?”

“No other god could have done what you and Annabeth did. You two are two amazing kids. I still think you, the both of you, should become gods.”

“What?” Percy asked, shook lacing his voice.

“If anyone deserves it, it’s you two. Hercules did less than you.”

“He’s not very happy with his life right now.”

Poseidon laughed, “I know, he’s always complaining. Don’t tell _Zeus_ this, but the majority of the council think you two should be gods, or at least be rewarded.”

“Just don’t call us up for another war and we’ll be happy.”

“We’ll try not to.” Poseidon replied, “you should probably get back to your party. Annabeth and Sally will be worrying.”

“They worry if I leave the room for a minutes.” Percy said.

“It’s because they love you.”

Percy smiled softly, “yeah.” They stood up and walked to into the living room. Poseidon stayed in the room for a second more and made some changes to their room.

The living room was the same as before, although a lot of the food had been eaten, Annabeth smiled when Percy went and stood beside her. It was a sad smile, like she knew what just happened, like she could see the red rims on Percy’s eyes that he had tried to hide. From Percy’s subtle shake of his head Poseidon guessed she did know.

Sally offered Poseidon and cookie, he didn’t say no, and then they talked for a few minutes about random small talk topics and Percy. Paul still looked uncomfortable with a god in his house.

“Oh, Percy, _Amphitrite_ says happy birthday and that you’re welcome to visit whenever you want.” Poseidon said. Tyson hugged his father goodbye, and Poseidon promised to visit him at his job soon. He then hugged Annabeth (and whispered a small thank you for looking after his son) before hugging Percy and handing him a box.

“I’ll see you guys later.” He waved before leaving through the front door.

Leo raised his hand after a few moments, “your dad is really cool.”

Percy laughed, “yeah.”

“What did he get you?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know.” Percy said while shaking the box. It rattled slightly. He opened the lid to reveal a key and a small disc. The key was long and old-fashioned with a marble on the top. The disc was flat and silver, it shimmered under the light, it was small as well, no bigger than Percy’s fingernail. A note sat under the key. “A key to the palace. You may be able to breathe but she can not. Press the marble and you’ll be transported straight to your room.” He read out loud. “P.s I re-decorated your room, I hope you like it - _Amphritie_.”

“That’s so cool!” Piper said and Leo nodded in agreement.

Jason looked stunned, “you have a room in your father’s palace?”

“Yeah.” Percy muttered, “and so does Annabeth apparently.”

“What?” Annabeth asked.

He took out the small disc, “you put it under your tongue and you can breathe underwater. Tyson made it.”

“How do you know?” Nico asked as everyone looked at Tyson.

“Brother asked me to.” Tyson said.

“Yeah, so I can take Annabeth underwater with me.”

Annabeth grinned at him and mouthed ‘thanks’ as everyone started talking again. Percy smiled back at her.

As the night drew to a close Tyson and Grover said their goodbyes, as they had to get back to work and everyone else prepared for sleep. Sally had agreed to let everyone stay for a sleepover. Percy and Annabeth walked into their room to get changed, and everyone ran in after them when Percy let out a confused grunt and Annabeth squealed.

The wall that had been bare was covered in photos. Photos that shouldn’t even exist. Their first kiss on Mt. Saint Helens, them walking around camp hand in hand, the demigods and gods after the battle in Greece, them dancing together the night they found Nico, random snapshots of their lives.

The two biggest photos were just above the door. Both were of an adult holding a baby, it took a moment to place who they were. Athena and Annabeth and Poseidon and Percy.

Standing in the corner of the room were Poseidon and Athena, who had made themselves invisible to watch.

Underneath the photo was a small note, Annabeth read the ancient Greek outloud, “for Percy and Annabeth. We hope you like it. _Poseidon_ and _Athena_ , who are always watching over you.”

“Wow.” Annabeth smiled. “This is amazing. Thanks mom.”

“Yeah, thanks dad.” Percy said.

Poseidon and Athena grinned.


	10. The gods start some stuff

“Percy, your mom is awesome.” Leo grinned as Sally handed a bottle of vodka to Annabeth. They were all sitting on sofas or mattresses on the floor in a sort-of circle shape, in their pj’s ready for bed, or for some drinking games.

“Please, don’t be stupid with it.” She sighed.

“It’s okay Sally, we’d hardly get drunk with a half a bottle by ourselves. Our systems are built differently.” Will said. “A few shots won’t do anything.”

Sally sighed again but seemed a little more relaxed. “I’m only doing this because your father said it’d be fine. Besides, you’ve saved the world, I’m sure you can handle some vodka.”

“ _Poseidon_ told you to buy Percy alcohol?” Piper asked.

“He said it was odd that he wasn’t drinking at his age. Apparently it was a lot more common in ancient Greece.”

“Probably more wine than vodka.” Jason said.

“Who cares?” Leo said. “Vodka is way better.”

Annabeth laughed, “don’t let Mr. D hear you. He’s very picky about his alcohol.”

“I’ll leave you guys alone. Please be responsible.”

Percy nodded. “I’m the epitome of responsible.”

“Annabeth, you’re in charge.” Sally said and walked out of the living room.

“What do we want to play?” Annabeth asked, taking charge, “truth or dare, never have I ever, what else?”

“Vote?” Percy said.

Everyone nodded, the vote turned out easily as everyone voted for never have I ever. Cups were filled with juice and then spiked with the vodka.

They made the circle slightly more defined before Nico started. “Never have I ever cheated on a test or exam.” Percy, Piper, Leo, and Will all took a sip.

“Never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress someone I was interested in.” Annabeth said, grinning at Percy who scowled at her while he drank, along with Leo and Jason.

Percy smiled at his girlfriend sweetly, “never have I ever been kicked out of a restaurant.” Annabeth drank.

“Never have I ever skinny dipped.” Piper said. Percy and Annabeth drank.

Jason grinned, “never have I ever fooled around on the beach.” Again, Percy and Annabeth drank.

Leo went next, “never have I ever fooled around in the shower.” Once again, Percy and Annabeth drank.

“What is this?” Percy groaned, “the get Annabeth and Percy out game?”

“Not our fault you two are naughty.” Leo shrugged, waggling his eyebrows.

“Never have I ever been to Europe.” Will said grinning. Everyone drank while glaring at him.

Nico went next, “never have I ever stolen something worth over $10.”

Leo and Piper both drank, Annabeth drank and then glared at Percy. “Drink.”

“When?” Percy looked at her.

“Waterpark.”

Percy laughed and took a sip.

“Never have I ever physically fought with a mortal.” Annabeth said. Percy was the only one to drink. He shrugged at the shooked glares.

“Never have I ever ditched school, with no actual reason to.” Percy said. Everyone, asides from Percy, drank.

Piper went next, “never have I ever been caught skinny dipping.”

Annabeth and Percy drank again, then muttered something about Chiron which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

“Never have I ever,” Jason said, “preformed a strip tease.” Piper glared at him as she drank, along with Annabeth.

Leo went next, “never have I ever got freaky at camp.” Annabeth and Percy drank as well as Nico and Will.

“Never have I ever gotten freaky in a cabin.” Will said. Annabeth and Percy drank.

Piper gasped dramatically, “that’s how Medusa was created.”

“Wrong cabin.” Jason said, “she was turned for having sex in _Athena’s_ temple.”

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance. “She’s not wrong.” Annabeth muttered.

Nico grinned, “never have I ever had sex in the _Athena_ cabin.”

Again, Percy and Annabeth drank. To the horrified gasps of the others.

The rest of the night was like that, they played never have I ever until they ran out of vodka. Percy and Annabeth definitely lost, apparently they lived very exciting private lives. It was about two in the morning when they finally fell asleep.

~~

Aphrodite was always one to meddle. It was what she did, what she was good at. Messing with Helen had been fun, Orpheus was an exciting few days but Percy and Annabeth had been some of the most interesting and entertaining years in a long time.

Sure, they were destined to be together. She had watched as Eros shot them both the moment they meet each other, and later after the first Titan war to seal the deal. They were meant to be, and Aphrodite knew that if any couple personified the idea of soulmates it was these two.

But still, Aphrodite was always one to meddle.

The cheerleaders practised every day after school, on the field, beside the football team, while the swim team were on the other side of the school in the pool. It was the only time Aphrodite could find that the two lovers were actually apart.

On Monday there was the first practise. Annabeth said goodbye to Percy and ran off with Piper to the field. The head cheerleaders looked happy to see them, which made sense, Aphrodite had watched the trials. Her daughter and Annabeth had done very well. Will arrived a few moments later and the practise started.

On the football team was a guy that already showed some interest in Annabeth, it was pretty obvious to everyone. Aphrodite choose him to mess with. Makes sense to find someone with a foundation to build on. She made herself invisible and watched them train for an hour and a half. Annabeth didn’t even look at the football team, but some of the football team looked at her. Aphrodite didn’t blame them, she was a gorgeous girl with a badass attitude.

Throughout the practise she made sure the guy, she didn’t know his name, was watching.

By the end of the afternoon he was head over heels. It wasn’t love, Aphrodite couldn’t be bothered to call on Eros, it was just lust and affection. He didn’t care about Annabeth, he just cared about being with Annabeth. Aphrodite couldn’t help but compare him to Percy. They were complete opposites.

Percy jogged over to Annabeth once they were done, all of the girls, including Aphrodite, cooed as he embraced her. The guy on the football team glared at the scene and Aphrodite grinned.

“Hey, babe.” Percy smiled at her.

“Hey, you’re hair is wet.”

“I just did swimming. Of course it’s wet.” He rolled his eyes but then winked at her. “Hey Will, hey Piper. How was it?”

They said hey back. Piper smiled, “it was so good. We’ve got our first show this Friday, at the assembly thing.”

“Will I get to see?”

“Yup.” Annabeth said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Aphrodite watched as he tried the area around her head instantly, making sure no water dripped on her. She hadn’t seen a love like that in a long time.

The head cheerleaders walked over to them, “hey! I’m Tash and this is Kelly.” They didn’t notice Percy stiffening or Annabeth rubbing his lower back.

“I’m Percy.”

“You’re a swimmer?” Kelly asked.

He nodded, “yeah.”

They smiled at him and he relaxed slightly, these girls seemed nice. Not like blood thirsty vampires monsters that wanted to kill him. “We’re gonna need to cheer at your meets as well, just for Annabeth!” Tash said.

Annabeth laughed and Percy smiled, “I think that’d be great.” He said, “we need you guys there cheering us on.”

Aphrodite clicked her fingers and Kelly said “I’m not joking, I’m literally going to talk to some people and see if we can! You two are so cute!”

“Thanks, Kelly.” Annabeth smiled.

“Okay! We’ve got to go, but we’ll see you tomorrow!” Tash said. She and Kelly walked away. Piper and Will said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth and they started on their way home or to camp.

Ares appeared beside Aphrodite, “you called?”

She smiled at him, “want to do me a favour?”

“What?” He looked at her accusingly, her favours always started drama. Something he would not turn down. Drama can be turned into fights.

“Keep an eye on Annabeth. You’ll know what to do.”

He grinned at her and disappeared in a ball of red smoke, she sighed and waved her hand in front of her face. Ares could be so dramatic. The boy she had chosen walked past her, she waved her hand again and implanted the thoughts of Annabeth. He’d be thinking about her all night.

This was going to be good.


	11. The gods talk

“Something’s up with those new kids.” Annabeth said as she and Percy walked home. “I don’t know what but something.”

“How so?”

She sighed, “little things, like everytime that douche Chad comes over to me both Aphrodite and Ares grin like they know what’s happening. Plus, Athena is really good at artichture, like _Athena_ cabin good.”

“Maybe Aphrodite and Ares just like drama or conflict, and Athena must just be good at it?”

“Really?”

Percy shook his head and sighed in defeat, “Poseidon is the same. He’s better at naming the sea creatures then I am and I automatically know what each creature is!”

“I don’t know, it’s just fishy.”

“The only that’s fishy around here is me!” Percy grinned.

Annabeth groaned and speed up, walking ahead of Percy who was still grinning.

~~

“You called?” Hermes said, he was the last to enter the empty school classroom. The sun was already setting and the teachers had gone home, why Poseidon and Athena had called them here, he had no idea, he had been in Japan since lunch.

Athena nodded, “Annabeth and Percy are on to us.”

“How?” Zeus asked, “we’re not doing anything.”

“Ares and Aphrodite’s stunt tipped them off.” Poseidon said, “also they noticed that Athena and I were doing too well in our classes.”

“Who thought we’d see the day where Poseidon actually knew something.”

Poseidon glared at her, “well you’re smarts have put us in trouble, again.”

“Look, I’ve got to be in Kenya soon, so can we wrap this up?” Hermes interrupted, “are we going to ignore the problem or try and solve it?”

“Well, I’m going to dinner with Nico and Will tonight,” Apollo said, “I could do a little digging.”

Hermes nodded at him, “that’s a good idea. See what they think about us.”

“Anyone else got plans with their kids?” Apollo asked. When no one said anything he frowned, “really? We’re here to find out about them and you’re not even trying. Plan some stuff, Aphrodite, take Piper shopping or something, Athena, take Annabeth to, like a museum, maybe one about me. Just do stuff.”

“Okay, so we should hang out with the kids more,” Athena said, “‘though I’m not taking Annabeth to a museum about you.”

Apollo shrugged, “I tried.”

“Percy and I are planning on going to an aquarium or beach sometime.” Poseidon said, “why don’t we make it a group thing so we can see what they think?”

Athena nodded, “sounds good.” She turned to Apollo, “tell us tonight goes, Apollo.”

~~

Will smiled sheepishly at the pouting Nico in his lap, “it’ll be fun.”

“No, it’ll be annoying. I don’t even like them.”

“You’ve never really spoken to them, and besides, Apollo is a really good friend of mine now, I’d like for you two to be friends as well.”

Nico sighed.

Pulling Nico closer to him, Will put his own pout on his face and looked down at his little boyfriend. “I know you don’t like talking to people, and that’s fine, but it would mean so much to me if you just tried with them for a night. I think you’d like Hades, he’s like you.”

“Fine.” Nico groaned. “I’ll be civil, and I’ll talk to them, but you have to take me to that nice place I like.”

“The Italian restaurant?”

“Yeah.”

Will nodded, “great!”

“Go tell Apollo then.”

“I already invited him, he was coming the entire time, but I’ll tell him where to go.”

~~

“Oh come on Uncle H! We’ve been here for nearly three weeks, how much time have you spent with your kid?” Apollo complained.

“You don’t care about my relationship with Nico.”

Apollo shook his head, “not true. I care about Will, who cares about Nico, therefore I need Nico to be happy so that Will is happy. Plus I’m sick of being a third wheel.”

“I don’t-”

“Too late, I already told Will you were coming to dinner with us.”

Hades groaned, “we’re crashing their date?”

“Yup.” Apollo grinned, “so get ready.”


	12. The gods eat dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Important note! 
> 
> There has been a bit of confusion about the names. When the text is normal the demigods and mortals hear the fake names that they created. When the text is italic, it starts in this chapter, they are actually saying and hearing the name of the god.

“I am the son of the god of the underworld. I -”

“You’re adorable.” Will agreed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Nico blushed afterwards and scowled. Will sighed, “get rid the angry face mister, our friends are here.”

Nico turned and saw Apollo and Hades walking over to their table. Apollo had a huge grin on his face while Hades just looked annoyed.

“Hey guys!” Apollo said once they had reached the table. “How are you?”

“Good,” Will smiled, “you?”

“Great.”

Both Apollo and Will then discreetly nudged Hades and Nico respectively, they both let out a little greeting.

“This is Nico’s favourite place to eat in the city.” Will said, “we come here as often as we can, but it’s on the expensive end and we’re poor so.” He smiled brightly at them.

“Are you Italian, Nico?” Apollo asked.

“Yeah, on my moms side.”

Apollo nodded, “cool, and what about your dad’s side?”

“Greek.”

“Ah, that’s sweet. Will, where you from?”

“American and Greek as well. You?”

He grinned, “a little island in the middle of nowhere.”

Hades rolled his eyes at Apollo’s comment. Sure it was, kinda, true, but it was still a stupid response in his eyes. When he saw them all looking at him expectantly, he sighed. “Most days it feels like hell-” he paused and smiled to himself when Nico let out a whispered ‘same’ before continuing, “but I am Greek.”

“A whole lot of Greeks.” Will commented. Nico pursed his lips slightly and looked away from them. Will noticed but didn’t say anything. “So, why’d you guys all move to New York?”

“Exchange program,” Apollo said, “just a little something different for a while.”

The waiter brought over there menus and some water, he started listing of the specials and recommendations before leaving them to chat.

“So how did you two meet?” Apollo asked.

“Oh, we both go to the same camp and he was injured so he ended up in the sick bay, where I work, for a few days. We got to know each other and that worked really well so then we got together later on.”

Hades and Apollo both smiled, at least their boys were happy.

“And Will still wont let me break up with him.” Nico said, grinning slightly.

“Not true.” Will said.

“No, not true.” Nico replied, lacing his hand with WIll’s under the table.

“You two are cute.” Hades said, “it’s a nice relationship.”

They smiled at him, but they were strained and almost suspicious. Both gods noticed this as well. The waiter came back and took their orders, Nico and Will already knew what they were getting, and it only took a moment for the gods to read the menu, something that Nico picked up on.

When the waiter had left Nico kicked Will under the table lightly and stood, “I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Will nodded and stood as well, “I’ll come with.”

Once they had started walking away, Apollo looked over at Hades and winked. “Don’t worry Uncle H, I’ll go spy on them.” He turned himself invisible to mortal eyes and followed the boys into the bathroom.

“Oh, so you didn’t call me in here to make out?” Will said with a pout. Nico groaned but Apollo grinned and thought ‘that’s my boy’.

“No, Will.” Nico said rolling his eyes, “these people are weirding me out.”

“People weird you out Nico, can we make out now?”

Again, Nico groaned, “Will, come on, you must think there's something off about them.”

“What are you thinking?”

“So you agree.”

He shrugged, “yeah? They’re not evil though, they’re just lying.”

“Annabeth doesn’t trust them. I saw her figure something out a school today. I’m trying to figure out what it was.” Nico said, “she won’t talk about it with me until she’s talked to Percy, that’s what she said.”

“Why?”

“Cause they’re creepily codependent on each other, she freaks herself out that she’s not good enough and Percy tells her not to be stupid and her ideas are good.”

Will shrugged, “can you blame them?”

“No, but that’s not important. We need to figure out what’s up with them. All we know about them is they lived in California for a bit and are really good at classics.”

“Roman demigods?”

“Roman demigods only know about Roman myths.”

“That’s why Jason is the worst at classics.”

Nico groaned, “stay on topic please.”

“Okay. If they lie, then we can’t be certain they even lived in California.”

“True.”

“Maybe they’re some type of good monster or spirit or something that wants to know who we are? Like, the heroes of olympus, all but two of them are here. Also, aside from Thalia, all the children of the big three Greek gods are here and Jason.”

Both pondered that, it could be possible. Something myth related would make sense. There was always something myth related happening in their lives.

“We should talk to the others later, but right now can we just enjoy our date? They’re not evil so who cares?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Great, then we can make out!”

Apollo left the bathroom quickly after that. Hades was still sitting in his seat and was on his Ipad, courtesy of Hermes, it allowed him to see what was happening in Hades while in the mortal world. “Anyone important die while I was gone?” Apollo asked as he sat down.

“No. What happened in there.

“They’re onto us sort of, they know something is up but can’t figure out what, they’re cute and my son has good game.”

“What are they doing?”

“Making out.”

Hades grimaced, “I don’t want to know. So what are we going to do?”

“They don’t seem to care that we’re weird right now, so I say just enjoy the date.”

“We’re not on a date.”

Apollo ignored Hades, “also, we have to tell the mortal truth as much as we can. They can tell when we lie to them or something. It’s weird.”

“So don’t lie.”

“Easy.” Apollo said as Nico and Will appeared from the bathroom, and now Nico’s hair was messy and Will’s shirt was on funny and both their lips were more swollen than before.

~~

“They’re totally on to us.” Apollo complained to the other gods.

“Well maybe if Poseidon hadn’t told Percy about his marine knowledge.” Zeus snapped, “this wouldn't have happened.”

Poseidon scowled at his brother, “at least I’m trying to get to know him. Unlike you.”

“Well now we’ve been figured out.” Aphrodite said, “so who cares?” 

“No. You’ve been found out, and Ares, and Poseidon and Apollo and Hades and Athena.” Hermes replied, “Zeus, Hephaestus and I are still in the game.”

Hephaestus looked up from the metal disc in his hands, “that’s true. Leo has no idea.”

“This was a competition. Was it not, Apollo?” Zeus said.

“Yes, but I wanted to win!”

“Well you haven’t.” Ares snapped. “So shut up.”

Apollo shook his head, “they have no idea that I’m a god!”

~~

“Gods.”

“What? Has Annabeth gone insane.”

Percy shoved Leo off the sofa and scoffed, “she’s on to something.”

“How?” Piper asked. “No offense Annabeth, but you honestly think they’re the gods. At our high school.”

Annabeth shook her head, “think about it. Whenever Chad comes up to me, who’s smiling and giggling and stuff? Aphrodite and Ares, they’re _Aphrodite_ and _Ares_ , the goddess of love and the god of war, if Percy wasn’t so chill he’d probably be getting all angry at Chad.”

“Why are you so chill with that?” Jason asked, “it’d piss me off."

“I’m not worried about him, Annabeth and I have been through to much for her to just go out with someone else, a mortal especially.” Percy shrugged.

“Anyway,” Annabeth continued, “Athena is so good at architecture, and Poseidon is good at marine bio. They’re _Athena_ and _Poseidon_. Leo, your friend, he’s good with projects like you, right? He does them with you? Your dad, _Hephaestus_.”

Leo didn’t look convinced, “I’ve seen my dad, he doesn’t look like that.”

“I’ve seen your dad a few times,” Percy inputted, “and everytime he looks different. Gods can change their form whenever they want.”

“So what, are the other California kids gods as well?” Jason asked.

“Makes sense.”

Nico nodded, “Hades could be _Hades_ , he did say he came from hell.”

“Apollo is weirdly interested in my life, probably less creepy if he’s my dad.” Will agreed, “plus he’s really good at music.” 

“Aphrodite wants to take me shopping.” Piper said, “so maybe she is _Aphrodite_.”

Percy and Annabeth shared a look, they both believed it but needed more proof. This could all be random coincidences. They both had the same idea at the same time. Annabeth nodded at Percy, it could work. 

“Okay.” Percy said, “we need actual evidence. So we need to play the gods into revealing themselves, here’s the plan.”

 


	13. The gods go swimming

“Beach day.” Percy smiled at Annabeth, “I love the beach.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

“When are the others getting here?”

“Five minutes.”

Percy grinned. It was the weekend and all the kids from classics were going to the beach upstate, it would be just warm enough for swimming but Percy had called ahead and rented a few jet skis for them all to use. Annabeth and Percy were waiting in their apartment for the others to arrive so they could all go up together. They were meeting the supposed gods there.

There was a knock on the door, and Jason yelling at them to hurry up, both of them checked their weapons (force of habit by now) and picked up their bags before heading out. Sally called out a goodbye and told them to be safe as she watched them rush down the stairs with Jason. Annabeth and Percy still couldn’t use elevators.

They all climbed into the car, Percy driving, and headed towards the beach. “You all remember the plan?” Annabeth asked, turning around from her shotgun position. “One shot here, guys.”

“It’s not that hard.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Plus you two get to have all the fun.” Jason replied.

“We have more experience.” Percy smirked in the mirror.

Jason scowled, “no you don’t.”

“Fine, we’re older.” Percy replied.

He didn’t have a response to that, Percy winked at Annabeth who smiled at. “Did everyone bring their weapons?” She asked.

“Are you our mother?” Nico asked. “Gods, yes we bought our weapons.”

“I’ll stop asking when I trust you.” She winked with a smile, it was obvious she trusted them all with her life, she had to for a long time.

The drive up to the beach was a few hours, and the entire ride was filled with chatter and laughter. Everyone was just happy to get away from everything for a few moments. They were about twenty minutes away from the beach when Percy and Annabeth cursed in ancient Greek and Percy swerved the car up a road.

“What?” Leo asked.

“Hydra just up ahead.” Annabeth said.

Leo groaned, “we have to kill it, don’t we?”

“Yup.” Percy said. “You in?”

Again, Leo groaned but stepped out of the car with Percy and Annabeth. The others were going to get out of the car but Annabeth waved her hand, “you don’t have to. We’re good.”

“You’ve fought a Hydra before?” Piper asked in somewhat disbelief.

“Yeah, when we were like 13.” Percy replied, “let’s go.”

The three of them ran off and the gods, who had been listening to them ever since Nico said ‘gods’ at the start since they could technically count it as a prayer, followed behind them. They were thinking about helping them but watching them action it was obvious they didn’t need it. Percy and Annabeth whipped around the Hydra cutting heads off or distracting it while the other took a swipe while Leo followed them buring the stumps as quickly as he could.

It was over quickly and they were on their way back to the car. Annabeth had been thrown to the ground while Percy had be scratched badly on the arm but nothing some ambrosia couldn’t help. Will already had it in his hand when they arrived back at the car.

Percy ate his and started the car. “Beach day!” He shouted and drove off.

~~

They had just finished laying out their towels when the gods arrived at the beach. Almost instantly Percy and Poseidon were in the water, followed by almost everyone else. Aphrodite stayed on the sand, sunbathing, while Ares lay next to her. Zeus and Hades also hesitated before heading in, it was their brothers domain and they had to be invented in.

Poseidon say them standing awkwardly in the sand and chuckled. The other gods noticed as well, who laughed, and Annabeth noticed this as well. The fact that Percy and Nico had said Poseidon and Hades could be _Poseidon_ and _Hades_ not slipping her mind as she watched Poseidon wave them in. If she was right, that would make Zeus, _Zeus_.

Percy noticed Annabeth staring at him and raised an eyebrow. He was out further than her so, by quite a while so he manipulated the water and pulled her towards him before keeping the water under her swirling so she wouldn’t sink.

“You have an idea.”

“Hades and Zeus didn’t come in until Poseidon waved them in.”

“ _Hades_ and _Zeus_ can’t go into dad’s domain without permission.”

She nodded, “makes sense. We’ll have to see what happens.”

“The plan will work, we’ll get answers.”

Annabeth nodded and looked over at her friends, “I hate lying to them.”

“Same.” He agreed, before looking at Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. “Am I at the beach with my dad right now?”

“Aren't you always at the beach with your dad?”

He looked at her and scowled playfully, “no.”

“I get it, this is weird. I’m at the beach with my mom.”

“So,” he said with a grin, “the shark told me there’s some really cool coral under us, want to cheek it out?”

“Shark?” Annabeth asked, looking out to the water, they were already a lot deeper than the others, like a lot, a shark could be under her and she would have no idea.

Percy nodded and then pulled her under shouting, “let’s go!”

Meanwhile, closer to the shore, Nico and Will were standing holding hands in the waves. “The sun looks nice today.” Will said suddenly, staring straight at it.

“How can you look at the sun? Doesn’t it burn your eyes?”

“No, it reminds me of my cabin.”

“True, I can’t look at your cabin either.”

Will scoffed, “sorry Mr. Doom and Gloom, at least my cabin is bright and happy.”

“Why would my cabin be bright?”

“Don’t know.”

“Exactly.”

“So sassy for such an old man.” Will grinned, “I love it.”

Nico groaned, “I don’t know whether to push you into the water or to kiss you.”

“Oh, I know!” Will replied with a sly grin.

“They’re so cute.” Apollo said to Hades. They were standing a little bit away from them, close enough to hear but not the be suspicious and they had been listening to them. “I ship them, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“You want them to be together.” Apollo explained, “I was talking to my kids and they all ship it, apparently their ship name is Solangelo. Also, they’ve been caught in both cabins alone before which is against camp rules.”

Hades looked at like Apollo like he had gone mad, “I didn’t understand anything you just said, also you talk to your kids?”

“All the time.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t have them to ignore them.”

“Huh.”

He looked over at Hades, “Hermes is the only other one, especially after Luke, and that’s stupid. We don’t need another war because you’re ignoring your kids again.”

“You’re wiser than you let on.”

“Obviously.” Apollo muttered. “A lot of my kids died in that war, because of your’s and other gods’ neglect. Imagine how many more kids would have died if Percy or Nico had gone to the other side.”

They both looked out in the water, where Percy and Annabeth had just popped back up, and then to Nico who was playing with a whole lot of fish bones, making them swim and do tricks while Will called out scores.

“We would of lost.” Hades agreed.

“You must have heard the rumours about Percy. What he did down there.” Apollo said, his voice lowering.

“Yeah, I heard them.”

Again, both of them looked over at Percy, who was speaking to some fish and telling Annabeth what they were saying.

“He doesn’t seem like a all powerful demigod.” Hades said.

“Nico!” Will screeched as he was drenched by a splash Nico had created. Will splashed him back, which he tried to dodge but ended up falling in the water, when Will went to help him up he pulled him under as well.

“None of them do.” Apollo agreed.

~~

“Okay gang.” Percy called when they were all on the beach eating sandwiches and cookies Sally had made. “I’ve got a surprise, we’ve got jet skis to play with.” He pointed to three jet skies sitting just a little down the beach. Each one takes two people so we have to go in groups.”

Annabeth stood up beside him and took his hand, “There’s a shipwreck that I’m dying to see, anyone want to come with?”

Athena nodded, “sounds good.”

“Great.” Annabeth smiled. Percy squeezed her hand seeing her discomfort with the plan.

“Who else wants to go on them?”

Poseidon, Piper, Hermes, and Jason raised their hands.

“Percy?” Piper said, “aren’t you going on them?”

“I will, my mom wants me to call her now so I’ll go on afterwards.”

She nodded, and Percy smiled at Annabeth, their plan was working. He handed her the keys and kissed her cheek, whispering to her, “you’ll be fine. Promise.”

“I trust you.”

He smiled again and started jogging down the beach to the car while the others went to the jet skies. Athena and Annabeth got on one, Athena driving, Jason and Piper, Piper driving, on the other while Poseidon and Hermes got on the last with Poseidon driving.

They took of, speeding over the waves, Percy watching carefully from the car. When they got to the right location he created the air bubble around Annabeth’s head, she felt it happen and, after taking a deep breath to calm herself down, threw herself the jet ski with a scream.

Piper and Jason saw it happen, they were behind them, and screamed as Annabeth sank down, soon out of sight.

On the beach the others were all standing on the shore line now, watching intently since they could just see it happening.

Percy didn’t take his eyes of Annabeth as his father swerved his jet ski back around to be beside Athena, who was staring at ocean, trying to see her daughter. Poseidon cursed in ancient Greek and climbed off the jet ski and jumping in.

Grinning, Percy waited to the last moment before letting the air bubble go. He could almost fell Annabeth breathing the water now, he had to hold himself back from running to the water himself. He just had to trust his dad.

“Annabeth!” Piper screamed, they could hear it on the beach, and Percy took it as his que to run to the group.

“What’s happening?” He asked, pretending to be a lot more scared than he was.

“She fell in the water.” Nico said, “and hasn’t come up.”

He stepped into the water, and felt the current shift as Poseidon created his own air bubble around her head. He was _Poseidon_. Annabeth had been right.

Poseidon reappeared and helped Annabeth onto her jet ski before telling Athena to get to the beach. When they arrived Percy helped her off the ski and they both grinned at each other, they’d figured it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promo
> 
> Do you like Horror styled books?  
> Do you like my writing?  
> Do you use wattpad?  
> Do you like reading?
> 
> If you answered yes to any of these questions I have the perfect book for you!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/yuiFMd6l6K
> 
> It's my new story on wattpad, it's not a fanfic, it's my own work! It would mean so much to me if you checked it out!
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


	14. The gods have faces

Monday saw them in a weapons class. There were only six of them, Percy and Annabeth, as well as Ares, Athena, Poseidon and Zeus plus a PE teacher who looked bored already. 

All six of the students knew the man wouldn’t be teaching them anything.

First the six of them had to run around the hall five times, to warm up. Percy and Annabeth watched as the four others were able to easily keep up with them, something humans weren’t able to do.

They watched as Zeus and Poseidon raced each other, something that was commonplace with siblings back at camp. They also watched as Ares and Athena bickered the entire time, something that was also commonplace with the  _ Ares _ and  _ Athena _ cabins.

“You ready?” Percy asked Annabeth who was testing different weapons in her hand after they had finished running.

“Of course.”

The teacher gave them an instruction sheet, it was moves to learn with a sword. “I learnt this when I was, like, twelve.” Percy complained. 

Annabeth shrugged, “easy credit.”

He pointed his sword at her and nodded, “true. Ready to fight me?”

“Always.”

They went over the moves together, they were so simple they could do it without lookings. So they did. The two of them watched the others in the class, Ares vs Athena and Poseidon vs Zeus. 

All four of them were doing moves that Percy and Annabeth had never even seen. 

“If, Athena is  _ Athena _ , is Ares,  _ Ares _ ?” Percy asked.

“Why?”

“‘Cause he’s keeping up with her.”

She thought for a moment and nodded, “War god vs war god.”

“That’s what I thought.” Percy agreed as he deflected Annabeth’s strike. “That would also explain why he gets so excited when Chad is around you.”

“He’s hoping you’ll fight him.” Annabeth nodded, and got her sword through Percy’s defence and pretended to stab him, “you’re dead. Also, if he is Ares, all the anger we feel randomly.”

“Like the diner.” Percy finished. “Again?”

Nodding, she striked first. “But why?”

“They’re weird?”

“I don’t think so.” Annabeth said, “maybe they wanted to see what we’re like without the ‘gods’ around?”

He nodded, “I’d probably do that.” He then flipped Annabeth’s hand so her sword clattered out of it before he grabbed her wrist and pinned her back to his chest, raising his sword to her throat and pretended to slit it. “You’re dead.”

“That isn’t a move you do to kill.”

“I know, it’s to take the person hostage.” 

“You also don’t need to hold the wrist so tight. Dam.”

Percy smiled at her, “sorry. Let’s go again.”

~~

“You’re here early.” Paul said as Percy and Annabeth ran into his classroom. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. We just need to talk.” Percy replied. 

“What’s up?”

Annabeth looked out the door again before asking, “what’s the lesson plan for today?”

“Starting our Odysseus topic, why?”

“Can you change it?” Percy asked. 

He looked at them like they were slightly crazy. “Why?”

“Can you keep going with the gods or something?” Percy asked.

“We finished that topic.”

“It’s really important.” Annabeth replied. “We really need you to.”

It took a moment of begging before Paul relented and said he’d spend another lesson on the gods, Annabeth told him what to do, and then the two of them sat down just as Piper and Leo walked in.  

Once everyone was sitting in the classroom Paul started, looking uneasily over at Percy and Annabeth before speaking, “today is our last lesson looking at the Greek gods before moving on. In pairs you will have ten minutes to prepare a short presentation on a randomly selected god. The pair is just who you are sitting with now, and I have a list of gods for you to research. The task isn’t to retell facts but to make up their personalities based on what you’ve learnt already. You must talk about what you think the god would be like

Jason and Piper,  _ Dionysus _ . Percy and Annabeth,  _ Hermes _ . Nico and Will, _ Artemis _ . Leo and Hephaestus,  _ Ares _ . Athena and Poseidon,  _ Apollo _ . Zeus and Hades,  _ Poseidon _ . Apollo and Hermes,  _ Hera _ . Aphrodite and Ares,  _ Hephaestus _ . Everyone understand?” 

There was a chorus of ‘yes’ before everyone got to work. Annabeth and Percy had watched carefully as Paul read out the names, and they got what they wanted. Looks of annoyance or dislike on the gods faces. 

They were hoping that the gods would react to the presentations about themselves. Which is why they have themselves  _ Hermes _ , since neither could figure out who he was, if he was even there.

Annabeth wrote out their little presentation, writing about the  _ Hermes _ they knew, hoping it would reveal something. Percy added little bits of information as well and quickly they had finished. They watched all the kids in the class, trying to figure out who was who, making sure they were right.

Apollo rolled his eyes when Will praised  _ Artemis _ . 

Zeus and Hades talked mainly about the bad things  _ Poseidon _ had done.

Hephaestus just sighed when Aphrodite and Ares talked about  _ Aphrodite _ cheating on Hephaestus with  _ Ares _ .

Hermes grinned when Percy talked about the snakes. Just as they had hoped. 

They had figured it all out. 

They’d won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapter to go...


	15. The gods eat dinner pt2

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on their bed, staring at the pictures that had appeared only a few weeks prior thanks to their godly parents. “So, you were right,” Percy said. He didn’t look at her but at the picture of them at the beach in LA when they were twelve. Gods, he couldn’t help but think, we had no idea what we were getting into.

“I’m always right,” Annabeth grinned at him. 

“Yeah you are,” he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. “It makes sense, Poseidon was really into talking to me, about like, really personal stuff.”

“Same with, Athena.”

“If he wasn’t my dad I would be worried. It was a bit creepy.”

She laughed and nodded, “I don’t know if I like it better now I know it was  _ Athena _ . You know?”

He nodded before saying, “I went to high school with my dad.”

“That sounds so strange,” Annabeth laughed. “So, what now?”

“I guess we tell them we know?”

“I want to know why.”

Percy nodded, “they might tell us once they’ve been revealed.”

“Hopefully.”

~~

“I just want to go on a date with my boyfriend,” Nico complained. 

“You are going out with your boyfriend.”

“Will! Not when there’s other people going, especially our dads.”

Smiling, Will shrugged, “just pretend you’re a spy or something.”

“Pardon?”

“Like, we’re trying to get more proof for Annabeth. So, we’re spies.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Nico said. Will waited, smiling at him, knowing what his boyfriend was about to say. “Fine.” 

The two of them finished getting ready, they were in Nico’s cabin back at camp and had gotten permission to go out for the night. No one really said no to the seven or Nico now. It made date night a lot easier. 

Getting ready, however, took a long time seeing as they kept getting distracted and side tracked. But, as the sun was setting (the worst time of the day according to Will) they managed to get themselves ready for their date. 

“So, we’re going on a date with our dads.” Nico summed up as they walked out of the cabin hand in hand, some kids waved at them from  _ Apollo’s _ cabin as they walked by. His cabin was dulling down now, since the sun was gone, which meant Nico could actually look at it, Artemis's cabin was starting to glow in the moonlight however which Nico always thought looked good.

“We are.”

“But we can’t let them know that we know that they’re actually gods.”

“Yup.”

“Sounds fun.”

~~

“Shouldn’t we not be spending time with them? That would make it harder for them to figure it out.” Hades said. He was sitting at a table with Apollo waiting for Nico and Will to arrive for another dinner.

“Nah, uncle H, see we gotta convince them we’re not who they think they are.” Apollo explained, “I’m not trying to convince them I’m not a god, they already know I’m a god, I just want them to think I’m not, well,  _ Apollo _ .”

Hades nodded, “so you still want to win.”

“Of course.”

“You’re impossible.” 

Apollo shrugged before pointing at a couple walking through the doors of the restaurant, Nico and Will. “They’re here. From now on be on your best, non- _ Hades _ , I’m-not-the-god-you-think-I-am, behavior. Got it?” 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Shut up.” 

Nico and Will walked over, Apollo and Will hugged while Nico and Hades nodded at each other in greeting. The four of them sat down.

“So, how have you been?” Apollo asked once they had poured drinks of water for everyone had four menus had been put down in front of them. “Anything exciting or interesting happening lately?”

“Not really,” Will smiled, “same old. Stressing over a music assessment but that’s nothing new.” Sure, Will wasn’t the most musically inclined child of  _ Apollo _ but he was still okay, which meant he was better than most mortals. He also had help from some children of  _ Apollo _ who were musically inclined. 

“Oh, yeah, I hate music.” Apollo replied. Nico and Will looked at each while Hades tried not to groan. The way he said it was so ridiculously over the top and, well, fake. 

Will nodded awkwardly before sticking up a conversation with Hades about their new classics topic.

The rest of the night went like that. Everytime someone said something remotely relating to  _ Apollo _ , Apollo would publicly announce that he hated it/wasn’t good at it. 

At one point he created an elaborate story detailing the time a man died beside him after a car crash, seeing as he had no medical experience he couldn’t help the man. However, he was using technical terms to describe what happened so the entire story made little sense. Will and Nico didn’t know how to react to that. 

Hades wasn’t much better, he either talked way to much or way to little. Sometimes he’d act all lively and happy which only made him look slightly drunk since he had no idea how to pretend to be happy. 

“I just- I just love life, ya know?” He asked at one point, looking pained as he spoke. “Just want to keep on loving life.” The demigods didn’t know what to do with that either. 

At the end of the night, after Hades had paid the bill, and after Nico and WIll had left, Apollo turned to Hades and said: “how’d I do?”

“You’re the god of acting right?”

“Sort of.”

“After tonight, they’d never guess you were the god of acting.”

Apollo frowned at Hades before disappearing in a ray of golden sunlight. Hades shook his head and then disappeared into his own black smoke. 

~~

“That was the strangest dinner I’ve ever been to.” Nico said as they arrived back at camp.  They had taxied back, seeing as Will had kicked up a huge fuss when Nico had suggested shadow travel. The taxi had dropped them off at the base of the hill and they were now hiking up and over.

“I have to agree with you.”

“Was, was he trying to convince us he wasn’t  _ Apollo _ ?”

“I think so? And was  _ Hades _ trying to be less emo?” Will asked

“Your dad’s not a very good actor.” 

Will laughed, “yeah, he’s not. Neither it yours though.” 

Nico grinned wickedly to himself before pretending to fall over dramatically. “Ow, Will, my ankle.” He moaned. As expected Will leant down as quick as a flash to check over his boyfriend. Nico reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him so their lips meet in the middle. 

“Nice,” Will breathed out when they separated a short while later. Nico smiled at him. “Is your ankle okay?”

“Yes, doc,” Nico rolled his eyes, “I didn’t even hurt it.” 

“Good. I didn’t to carry you.” 

Again, Nico rolled his eyes before pulling Will down once more.


	16. The gods leave

“I don’t get it.” 

“What?”

Leo looked at Annabeth like she was crazy, “the gods just, what, wanted to come to high school with us? Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know. But, there are,” Percy replied. “Look, we think all the California kids are our parents.”

“So, who’s who?” 

“Why are you so skeptical about it?” Piper asked, “it makes sense.” 

All of the demigods were sitting in the living room of Percy’s living room while Annabeth and Percy explained what they thought had happened. Everyone seemed to agree, aside from Leo for reasons he wouldn’t tell.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

Annabeth was frowning at him, he wasn’t like his usual self, she could tell something was up with him. Even by the way he was sitting, like he was trying to keep himself away from the others. He wouldn’t make eye contact and wasn’t being loud like normal. 

“Why?” Nico asked, “everyone agrees. Somethings shady.”

“The gods wouldn’t come down,” he muttered in reply. 

She figured it out, she pointed straight at him and frowned. “You knew.”

“What?” He asked, as well as Percy and Will. 

“You knew that they were the gods. You’ve been told to not let us know.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Leo argued weakly before sighing and nodding. “I was having trouble with a design so Hephaestus offered to help, I knew that work, we study it at camp, so I asked him. Told me that yeah, he was  _ Hephaestus _ , and that they were all gods.”

Everyone was staring at him in slight disbelief. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Percy asked.

“They’re having a competition, last one to be discovered wins, dad asked me to not tell so they could have their fun.” Leo explained. “I agreed, so I had to promise not to tell you. I wanted to, but I wasn’t going to go against my dad.” 

“How long have you known?” Jason asked. 

He looked a bit embarrassed, “since the beginning.”

“Seriously?” Piper asked, “damn, I didn’t know you could keep a secret that long.”

“Yeah, it was hard,” he replied with a small smirk. “But, I got help with a whole lot of designs in return.”

“Am I right?” Annabeth asked. 

Leo nodded, “yeah you got it.”

She looked very proud as Percy nudged her shoulder and smiled down at her. “So what now?” He asked, “we figured it out.”

“I guess we should call them down.”

“No need,” a voice said from the corner of the room. Poseidon was standing there, the sea green smoke settling around him, “we’re already here.”

One by one the other gods appeared. Some were dramatic, like Apollo appearing in a ray of golden light, or Ares creating a bomb of red smoke. Hades and Zeus just appeared, their coloured dust, black and blue respectively, falling around them. Athena, Hephaestus and Hermes just appeared while Aphrodite came in a blizzard of rose petals that vanished as soon as they touched the floor.  

“You figured it out,” Athena praised, looking straight at her daughter. “Well done.”

“Was it hard?” Apollo asked. 

Annabeth shook her head, “not after we figured something was up.”

“So,” he continued, “who won, who’d you figure out last?”

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, “ _ Poseidon, Athena, Hades _ and you,  _ Apollo _ were first.” Percy said the three gods pouted ever so slightly while Apollo started whining, “then  _ Ares _ and  _ Aphrodite _ .” 

“ _ Hephaestus _ and  _ Zeus _ ,” Annabeth continued, “so I guess  _ Hermes _ won.”

The god in question grinned at all the other gods, punched Apollo on the shoulder and disappeared. 

Aphrodite smiled softly at Piper, “do you want a lift back to camp?” Piper, looking confused, nodded. “We might make a stop or two along the way, your siblings need some new things.” Before Piper could protest the shopping trip, she and Aphrodite had disappeared in rose petals.

Ares scowled at Percy before disappearing as well. 

Zeus stepped forward and put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, “want to see Olympus?” They were gone before Jason even had time to comprehend what had happened. 

“Let’s go, there’s the problem to fix.” Hephaestus said before him and Leo disappeared. 

Apollo, who had stopped whining, and Hades looked at their sons who were standing side by side. “There is a lovely little Italian restaurant we could go to?” Hades said hesitantly, “it’s in Italy, the town where your family is from, Nico.” Nico hadn’t smiled as largely as he did then in years, neither had Will. 

“And then there were four.” Poseidon said, it was just him and Athena as well as their children left in Percy’s house. “I’m constantly surprised by you two.”

Athena nodded, “you’re probably some of the more talented demigods I’ve seen.”

“Definitely.” 

Percy and Annabeth smiled at them, “thank you.” They both said. 

“If I could take the pain away, I would.” Athena said, and by the look on Poseidon’s face he agreed. “But I can’t. Whenever you need a hand, both of you, I’m only a call away.” The she disappeared.

Poseidon smiled at them, “ditto.” Then the sea green smoke encased him and he was gone as well.  

Annabeth fell onto the sofa, Percy beside her, and they smiled at each other. “I really hope,” Percy said, “they don’t use as their game next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this :)


End file.
